The Black Cullen
by Stella M Cullen
Summary: Os Cullen resolveram criar um web show e eles contam com a ajuda do Black!
1. Cullens loucos

_Cap.I –Compras com Alice_

_[Bella]_

Acordei, era meu primeiro dia de fé pedira que fosse para sua casa assim que acordasse.O que será que ele quer me mostrar tanto?

Charlie bateu na porta

Levantei me e fui atender

-Querida, vou pescar quer alguma encomenda?

-A de sempre.

-Qual?

-Um peixe.Não uma pedra

Ele rosnou

-Vou sair agora?

-Vou na casa dos Cullen.

-Não me diga?

Charlie desceu e saiu.

Eu me arrumei e tomei uma xícara de meu carro e sai.

Chegando na casa dos Cullens...

-Oi Bella. –Jasper atendeu

Ele estava com um fone de ouvindo musica?  
-Qual e a do fone de iPod?- perguntei

-Entre que eu explico

Eu entrei.

Edward não te falou, nos vamos fazer um Web-Show.

OMG fala serio.

-Da onde veio a inspiração? –perguntei

-Depois que você foi embora virou emo.E ai eu e o Emmett fomos tentar alegrar ele ligou a TV e tava passando um web-show, que na verdade ele e um _WEB _ show deveria estar passando na Web...Mas em todo caso...Nos ficamos alegres e resolvemos fazer um.

-E qual e a do papelzinho na parede?- perguntei

-São os Web-Show precisa de um...

Fui olhar quais eram.

_Carlisle –Carl_

_Esme –Ezz_

_Jasper –Jazz_

_Edward –Ed_

_Alice –Lice_

_Rosalie –Rose_

_Emmett –Mett_

_Bella-Isa_

_Jacob –Jake_

-OMG –murmurei –Isa…Bella?

-Tivemos que dar um apelido para um para Isa.

-OMG tem ate do Jake!

será a mascote.

-Uau...Tem que chamar eles assim?

-Sim!

Suspirei

Alice desceu as escadas

-Isa! –disse me virando para ela

-Oi Lice...

-Que tal irmos ao shopping?

-Ta...

-Vou colocar uma roupa.

Ela subiu novamente

Me virei para Jasper

-Alguma encomenda?

-Não.

-Bella? –era Edward

-Vai ao shopping com Alice?

-Vou.

Ele desceu as escadas.

-Boa sorte.-disse ele

-Isa?Tenho uma encomenda sim!-disse Jasper

-Qual?

-CD dos Simple Plan

-Emo de mais...-eu disse

-Ah Bella! Que &^%$#! –ele disse

Nunca vira Jasper xingar.

De repente Esme saiu de seu quarto.E ficou de frente para Jasper

-O QUE EU OUVI AGORA?-Acho que ela não gosta de xingamentos na casa...

-&^%$#.

-NÃO ERA PARA VOCE REPETIR!VOCE ESTA FICANDO COMO AQUELE CACHORRO IMUNDO, DE BOCA SUJA!VOCE NÃO LEU AS REGRAS DA CASA?SAO TEM QUE SER CUMPRIDAS!VOCE NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA DEVERIA TER FALADO ISSO! PRINCIPALMENTE COM A BELLA! QUE É NAMORADA DE SEU IRMAO ADOTIVO! AGORA VA PARA SEU QUARTO E LEIA NOVAMENTE AS REGRAS!ATE BELLA VOLTAR DO SHOPPING COM A ALICE!

Como Esme teve fôlego o bastante?

-Venha...-Me puxou Edward

-Lamento Bella.-disse Esme levando Jasper para o quarto

Edward me levou ate seu quarto

-Não consigo ler seus sua expressão sim.

Ele puxou da parede uma folha.

-São as regras da casa.

_Regras da casa:_

_*JAAAAAMAAAAIS falar sobre nosso segredo com alguém_

_*Não deixar Emmett fazer a terceira guerra mundial ou se aliar a Coréia do Norte para uma explosão nuclear para ter um mundo de baratas extilosas com óculos espelhado e cordões de reappers. _

_*Não se alimentar de são legais._

_*NUNCAAA xingar nesta casa._

-São só quatro?-perguntei

-São...Mas tem de ser cumpridas

-Nossa...

-Esme e seu instinto materno...-disse ele

-Bella? –Era Alice estava na porta

-Vamos agora? –perguntei

-Sim!

-Tchau Ed.-eu disse

-Tchau Bella.

Eu e Alice fomos ate meu carro e fomos ao shopping.

Chegando lá...

Alice foi logo para uma loja que na vitrine havia um vestido rosa bebe.

-Rosa bebe seria uma boa cor para se começar um ano não acha?

-Alice e nosso primeiro dia hoje!

-Sei experimentar.

Ela me puxou para loja e pegou o vestido e foi para a cabine sem falar com ninguém

-Alice tenha modos!

-Bella, não vem da uma de Esme com instintos maternos ligados não!

Ela saiu.E se olhou no espelho que havia perto da cabine

-Como estou?

-Um vampiro de rosa.

-Bella?Não sou vampiro aqui neste sou uma bela menininha com problemas na pele.

-Ah ta

-Vou comprar este.

-Pode ser.

-Espera ai?No primeiro dia, vou de ê tem que ir de...Rosa! E Edward de branco! –ela pensou

-Não seria melhor eu ir com um vestido curto listrado de rosa, assim combinaria com Edward.-sugeri

ê vai também com uma calça branca.

-Eu tenho.

-Temos que achar o vestido.

Alice se trocou para sua roupa blusa azul e uma calça jeans como eu apenas com um tom mais escuro.

Ela revirou os cabides a loja de cabeça para baixo.

Por fim ela disse.

-Achei!

Ela me entregou

-Vista-se.

Eu fui para a cabine e me vesti.

O vestido batia ate meu perfeito.

Tirei ele e entreguei para Alice

-Pode comprar este.

-Ótimo.

Ela foi ao balcão passou o cartão de crédito e saiu comigo para outra loja.

Fomos para uma loja de roupas bizarras.

-Vamos numa festa a fantasia?

-Nã e para o Web-Show

-Qual será o nome?

-Depois vamos para o bosque e decidiremos.

Entramos na me divertir.

Alice foi para o balcão enquanto olhava as fantasias.

Achei uma de vampiro.

Peguei e fui para a cabine colocá-la

Era um vestido preto com um manto preto parecendo os Volturi.

Sai da cabine e fui para perto de Alice.

-Olha um vampiro!

Alice olhou

-Engraçadinha...

-Bom...-O homem do balcão disse –Essa fantasia tem os dentes enormes e feios.A maquiagem para te dar um ar mais de assustador, tem a lente de contato para ficar ainda mais monstruoso. E se quiser tem um morceguinho para você.

Alice abriu a boca

-Sabia que vampiros não viram morcegos?E eles são atrair os humanos!

-Bom, o que dizem nos filmes são que eles são horrorosos que só pensam em sangue, e que jamais conseguem se controlar

Alice bateu a mão no balcão que o fez uma rachadura.

-NADA A VER! Bom dia.

Alice saiu da loja e foi para meu a segui

-VENDEDOR IDIOTA

Ela entrou no carro

-Para o bosque!

Fomos para o bosque.

Jacob estava lá junto com o resto da casa menos Carlisle e Esme.

-Oi Bella. – disse Jake –estava pensando sobre o nome do Web-Show que tal...

-CALA A BOCA CAO! –disse Emmett

-Estávamos pensando em _The Cullens _

-Legal –eu disse

Jacob fez um barulho estranho para que notassem ele

-Ta, _The Black Cullen _?-disse Emmett

-Gostei –disse Edward

-Eu também.-disse Jasper

-Legal –Alice disse

-Perfeita –eu disse

-Boa...-disse Rosalie

-Avisaremos quando vamos começar.-disse Emmett por fim

Jake foi embora junto com todos menos Edward

-Você acha mesmo que você iria passar o resto do dia sem os Cullen?-Ele disse

-Pensei que podia falar com minha mãe um pouco.

Ele chegou perto de mim

-Acontece que você pode fazer isso.

Pasou-me uma lembrança ruim de quando ele me deixou aqui e foi para a Itália.

-Bella, nos vamos embora - disse ele

Eu ri

Relembrar do momento mais triste da minha vida agora estava hilário.

Ele também riu

-Vamos para minha casa? –sugeri

-Não

-Nossa obrigada...

-Vou caçar.

amanha.

Ele saiu correndo e eu fui para minha casa

Charlie estava colocando os peixes no gelador.

-Chegou cedo hoje Bells.

-Eu sei.

Eu subi e fui para meu computador.

Minha mãe mandou um e-mail

_Bella_

_Tem muito tempo que você não me manda e-mails estou começando a ficar preocupada.O que esta acontecendo ai em Forks?Hein, Hein, Hein?_

vai ter que esperar mais um dia para eu responder.

_**N/A : Eu já escrevi o segundo capitulo e por mim vai ser muuuito mais legal do que esse que foi um lixo que o Jasper tentou reciclar mais não deu muito que tenham comentários dizendo o que acharam.=] **_


	2. The Black Cullen Show

_- The Black Cullen Show_

_[Bella]_

Estava deitada em minha cama. Charlie batia na minha porta de 15 em 15 minutos.

-Querida Bells? Esta tudo bem?

-Estou tão bem como estava a 15 minutos atrás...

-Oh...Ta...Tchau...-ele disse com grandes pausas.

Depois que Charlie fechou a porta eu me levantei

-Cinco, - declarei em voz alta- quatro, – passei a mão para arrumar meu cabelo- três, – Suspirei ainda em pé –dois, – declarei abaixando a voz - um, Edward chegou! –Nesse exato estante, olhei de longe para a janela, o Volvo prata estava reluzente

-Bells?Edward chegou...-disse Charlie quando desci a escada já pronta

-Eu percebi...-respondi grosseiramente

Abri a porta.E la estava - o cara que pode me matar...

-Ola ...-ele disse, e parecia estar assustado com algo.

Emmett...

-Vamos?-perguntei

-Cl-aro...-ele engasgou.

Ele abriu a porta do carona para mim, entrou no Volvo e partimos.

-Você esta estranho hoje...

-Emmett...

-Eu já sabia...O que ele fez desta vez?-ele suspirou

- Você vai ver...Não fique assustada ok?

-Pense bem...Se Edward Cullen esta assustado, Bella Swan ficara mais ainda.

você compara a metade de uma floresta com a Mata Atlântica

-O que você quis dizer?

-Não sei...Sinceramente O.o

Hoje estávamos passando por um caminho diferente,estávamos passando por La Push.

-Edward!-gritei - Lembra do pacto?

-Quem disse que vou rompê-lo?

-Você esta no caminho de La Push!

-Eu sei...

De repente vi uma imagem assustadora que me fez gritar e tremer uma coisa assustadora veio em direção do os olhos com minha mão.

-Hey Bella? – Disse uma voz rouca masculina

-Oi Jacob? - ele entrava no Volvo com uma camisa larga e uma calça jeans e um belo sapato.

-O PACTO!- gritei

-Só fica entre nos...-disse Edward – é por uma boa causa.

-E isso não quer dizer que nossa rivalidade acabou! – Jake sorriu O.o

-OMG...-eu suspirei

O resto do caminho foi mudo

-Droga!%$#&!!- xingou Edward - %$#&^% de engarrafamento (*$$).

-É assim que se fala parasita! –disse Jake feliz da vida

-OME, OMG, OMJ, OMRP, OMC e OMTL- eu disse assustada_**(N/A: resposta do que e isso no fim do capitulo =])**_

-PORQUE O FILHA-DA-$%%# NÃO ACELERA! ^%##!!

-Já volto...-disse Jake, ele abriu a porta,subiu no Volvo e gritou - O FILHO DA %%# ACELERA AE (*^^!- ele voltou para dentro do carro, e fechou a porta- acho que isso vai dar um jeito...

Depois de 15 minutos...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ^#%%%%%$!!!!- Edward gritava que nem um louco de novo

Jake chorou.

-Aprendeu comigo...-disse ele honrado com cada palavrão que Ed falava- já volto de novo - ele saiu do carro e foi andando na frente para ver o que estava acontecendo

5 minutos depois...

Jake volta alegre sorridente e diz entrando no carro

-Pronto

-Agora vai andar?-perguntei

-SIM!- Ed disse

Edward pisou no acelerador e _literalmente_passou por cima dos carros.

-EDWARD SEU DOIDO! –gritei

-ESTOU CANSSADO!

-Vampiros cansados?-perguntei

-AHHHHHHH!

Depois de 13 minutos chegamos na casa dos Cullen e Ed abriu a porta.

Emmett estava na cozinha com Alice, Rosalie e Jasper. Ele estava com um chapéu de mestre cuca e Jasper estava jogando seu cabelo na panela

-Muito bem Jazz!- dizia Mett

Alice estava com uma filmadora profissional na mão e com um computador em cima de uma mesinha móvel colocando todos os movimentos que eles dois faziam na Internet em um site colorido com o rosto de todos da casa inclusive o meu e de Jake.

-Isa!Que bom te ver!-disse Jasper colocando um fio de seu cabelo e Alice colocou a câmera em mim.

-O que esta acontecendo nesta casa?- perguntei

-The Black Cullen Show! – Rosalie e Alice cantaram formando um belo coral

Emmett saiu da cozinha e veio em minha direção.

-Ola gente que respira ar puro!- ele disse se dirigindo ao publico - ela é a Isa, ele é o Jake e ele é o Ed

-OMG...-eu disse

-Wow!Belas palavras Isa! – disse Mett

-Ola gente que tem sobrancelhas - disse Jake para o publico

-Ola...-disse Ed

-Mett!Só com esse _ola _do Ed já ganhamos mais de mil espectadores! –gritou Alice da cozinha – e os comentários dizem:_ AHHHHHHHH QUE GATOOO!_ - agora conseguiram me irritar!

-OLHA MENINAS DO MUNDO! ELE É MEU! FALOU, MEUU! –eu disse olhando para câmera em um tom ameaçador

-Vamos continuar ou não? – disse Emmett

-O que estavam fazendo –perguntou Jake

-Cozinhando o cabelo do Jasper, ou melhor, Jazz...

-Maneiro! – Jake correu para perto de Jazz e eu e Ed o seguimos e Mett voltou ao foco da câmera.

-Agora pessoas, vampiros, lobinhos, cachorros, gatos, porcos, galos e etc, vamos lá!Jazz esta tudo bem ai?

-Ah esta sim!Meu cabelo esta comestível!

-Isa!Venha cozinhar o cabelo dele!

Eu fui e comecei a mexer a panela com quatro fiapos de cabelo

-Isso parece miojo...-sugeri uma piada

-Jazz cabelo de miojo!- Mett riu

-Boa piada com meu cabelo Isa...-disse Jazz

-Agora Ed venha aqui!- disse Mett

Edward veio.

-Diga algo

-Oi...

-Mais mil meninas gritando _AHHHHHH GATOOOOOOO _– disse Alice consultando seu computador

-Meninas olhem para mim!-pediu Jake

-Jake! Novecentas a e noventa e nove meninas gritando _AHHHHH EU ACEITOOO!_-disse Alice. – Agora são mil meninas!

-Oba!-disse ele

-Agora vamos para o próximo quadro do _Web-show..._

-The Black Cullen Show – Alice e Rose cantaram

Sentamos no sofá em frente de uma televisão.

-Lice, efeitos especiais!

-Pronto! – disse ela

-O que vai acontecer agora? – perguntei

-Sei lá! – disse Mett

-É só deixar o Ed falar algo que ganhamos mais audiência - disse Jazz

-Já sei! – disse Jake – vamos mandar o Ed comer o miojo!

-Boa idéia! – disse Edward

-Aos seus postos vai começar em 20 segundos!-disse Alice

-Ed, o que a Rose faz? – perguntei

-Ela e a diretora, e ajuda a Alice.

-Cinco...-disse ela – quatro, três, dois, gravando.

-E agora gente que respira, Ed... –ele deu uma pausa para ouvir os comentários. – vai comer nosso miojo!

Edward estava com um prato e um garfo.

-De a primeira garfada Ed!-eu disse

Ele me obedeceu, fez uma careta e deu um sinal de positivo.

-Hmmm...Delicia! – disse ele

-Agora tem um comentário _Ahhhhh casa comigoooo?_

Respirei fundo

-Eu não ligo para isso fica tranqüila! – Ed disse

-Que bom.-eu disse

-Bom...Agora vamos para um _outro _quadro._Imitações._Hoje vamos imitar a nossa concorrência, o _iCarly _!

Mett sumiu de repente enquanto Ed repente Mett chega com uma bazuca enorme.

-OMG Mett – disse Ed

Ele começou a cantar:

_Eu vou brincar_

_Brincar de te matar_

Jazz cantou:

_Não por favor não_

Mett continuou

_Só falta pegar_

_Pegar uma bala, oh yeah!_

-Chega por favor Mett e Jazz! – Gritou Alice

-Ahh...Ta...-disseram os dois juntos

-Vamos lá.-eu disse

Mett, Ed, Jazz, Jake e Rose sumiram.

-Bem...Não sei para onde os cinco foram.

Eles estava com uma peruca preta,provavelmente imitando a Carly e com uma blusa e uma calça de Rose,Ed estava como o Fred com uma blusa quadriculada e uma calça jeans,Rose era Sam ela usava uma suas roupas normais e Jake era Spencer,Estava usando uma peruca que tinha cabelo ate os ombros e roupas de estava normal.

-Isa!- gritou Mett com voz de menina para mim –Temos que fazer nosso _web-show,_que estaperdendo a audiência por causa do novo _web-show _super legal!

-Um tal de The Black Cullen Show? – Perguntei

-Ah! E este mesmo!Eu sinceramente A-M-E-I!

-60 segundos.-disse Ed

-O nerd!Cala a tua boca! – disse Rose

Jake entrou na cena

-Gente!Vocês não acreditam quem esta aqui em nossa casa!

-Quem?-perguntamos todos juntos

-Meiao!

Jazz apareceu

-Eu que faço essas meias maneiras! –disse ele estendendo sua calca, havia uma meia que brilhava lá

-40 segundos

-Vamos nos organizar! – disse Mett

Todos se moveram menos eu

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, no ar!

-Ola gente!Eu sou Carly!

-E eu sou Sam!

-Eu sou Spencer

-Eu sou Meiao

-E...Eu sou a Isa.

-Hoje no nosso programa horrível vamos entrevistar uma das apresentadoras do novo _web-show_ The Black Cullen show!-disse Mett,

Edward que estava do lado de Alice me mandou me sentar no sofá e Mett, Rose, Jake e Jazz se sentaram no mesmo sofá.

-O que você acha do nosso programa horrível? – perguntou Mett

-Bom...Gente,eu acho seu programa um lixo, não se ofendam...Desculpa, podem se ofender sim!

-Porque vamos nos ofender este programa e um lixo realmente –disse Rose –Como se sente tendo uma concorrência tão ruim como nos?

-Feliz!

-Como se sente vendo essas meias maneiras? – perguntou Jake

-Impressionada!

-Quer uma destas meias? – perguntou Jazz

-Seria legal!

Jazz pegou de atrás dele um par de meias rosa,com listras vermelhas com coqueiros

-Se colocar no pe ela acende!

Eu peguei e começou a brilhar,as listras e os coqueiros,e seu rosa ficava muito mais escuro

-Que linda!

Jazz sorriu

-Agora vamos começar um novo quadro. –Declarou Mett – seu nome e, _Como somos idiotas_,eu começ sou idiota porque eu me acho e falo estranho.

-Eu sou idiota porque sou metida – declarou Rose

-Eu sou idiota porque...Não acabei a universidade –disse Jake

-Sou idiota porque ganho a vida fazendo essas meias maneiras –disse Jazz

Mett tirou a peruca

-Bom...Esta chegando ao fim de The Black Cullen Show... –disse Mett –se você gostou comente,se tivermos muitos comentários vamos continuar!Ate semana que vem!

-Fim! –disse Alice

Todos começaram a gritar

-Vamos ver os comentários! –disse Jake

Alice começou a ler.

-Um milhão e nove pessoas comentaram: _Continue por favor,pra que viver sem isso,salve os web-shows, continuem! _

-Bem...É oficial!THE BLACK CULLENS SHOW!

Wow!!

-Temos que pensar o tema do próximo episódio!- gritou Jake

Então esse foi o inicio da minha carreira como apresentadora na web

_**Espero que tenham do que Thammy88 pelo apoio!**_

_**OMG – oh my good **_

_**OME – Oh my Edward**_

_**OMJ – Oh my Jacob**_

_**OMRP – Oh my Robert Pattinson**_

_**OMC –Oh my Carlisle **_

_**OMTL –Oh my Taylor Latner **_


	3. O vicio de Edward

Cap. III – Vicio de Edward

_[Bella]_

Chegando em minha casa queria contar para minha mãe sobre meu novo emprego, mas Charlie veio me recepcionar.

-Filha eu te vi no computador!Que coisa mais engraçada!Vocês são realmente hilários!

-Que bom que gostou que falar para Reneé! Ela vai amar!-eu disse

Subi correndo e mandei um e-mail para minha mãe:

_Mãe,eu fiz um Web-Show com meus amigos, o nome é The Black Cullen._

_Ele tem um site, não sei ao certo qual é mas achei o programa hilário!_

_Bella_

De repente Edward veio de minha janela sem que Charlie percebesse.

-Vamos ver como ficou o programa? –perguntou ele

-Sim!

Ele digitou o site,ele era lindo!Todo colorido,com os rostos de os comentários e o ví foi onde eu cliquei.

Edward me pegou no colo e começamos a ver, Charlie tinha rasão,é hilário!

Quando acabou...

-O que vamos fazer no próximo? –perguntei.

-Que tal pensarmos amanha?

-Também acho uma idéia melhor!

-Edward...

-O que?

-O Jake...Ficou na sua casa!

-Aquele canino volta sozinho.

-Mas ele não sabe o caminho!

-Ele que aprenda!

-Seja caridoso com um lobo uma vez na sua existência!

-Hmmm...Não.

ão eu mesma vou o buscar –Eu disse me levantando de seu colo

-Você me convenceu.- Ele se levantou -Pode ficar aqui eu já volto.

-É bom mesmo! –eu disse

Ele sumiu.

De repente o telefone depois me gritou, o telefone era para mim, mas não disse quem era.

-Alo?

-Isabella? Jacob esta com você? –Era uma voz masculina

-Quem e?

-Sou Paul.

-Nã esta na casa dos... –Me esqueci do pacto –Eu não sei onde esta...

-Por acaso se você se esqueceu que nós podemos ler a mente dele? Se acaso estiver escondendo algo...

esqueci disso.

-Não estou escondendo nada.

Ele desligou o telefone.

Droga!

Sentei na saberia o que fazer.

Lembrei-me que ainda não havia almoçado. Já era tarde de mais para almoçar.

Meu computador de repente apitou.

Mais um e-mail de minha mãe.

_Filha! _

_Que coisa divertida! Depois me manda o site estou roendo as unhas para ver esse novo ele é?Do que fala?Quem o fazem? Quando vão continuá-lo?Onde fazem?Estou ansiosa para velo! _

_Te amo _

_ Reneé_

Não respondi na com preguiça para responder todas as perguntas sem fim.

Me deitei na cama e dormi

Eu não sonhei com nada, e nem tive pesadelos.

Só acordei a nessas horas que precisava de um peixe bem grande

Desci, Charlie dormia também.

Olhei na geladeira,nenhum peixe.

Droga!

Sai de o carro e sai para o restaurante mais pró perto da escola.

Olhei o cardápio,nem vi o nome direito mas era bem grande.

Esperei a garçonete vir me entregar meu prato.

Quando entregou comi que nem uma louca depois deixei o dinheiro no balcão e sai correndo para o carro e voltei para casa

Charlie ainda para meu quarto e vi Edward no meu quarto mexendo no computador.

-Onde foi? –Ele perguntou

-Jantar.

-Estranho...Você demorou, bastante

-Não percebi

Ele gemeu.

Olhei para o computador, ele estava em um site de relacionamento.

-Edward?Que site é esse?

-Orkut.Não que eu queira um relacionamento, eu sou agora famoso!E...Famoso tem esse negócio de orkut.

-E Myspace e Twiter - acrescentei

-Eu fiz um Myspace para mim e para você e um Twiter

-Nossa... –eu me deitei na cama –Eles também têm MSN...

-Nã não tem MSN.

Eu bocejei.

-Que sono... –comentei

Ele riu

-Humanos frágeis.

-Se importa de eu dormir?

-Não.

-Boa Noite.

-Bom sonho...

Eu me virei e dormi.

Desta vez eu tive um sonho, eu sonhei com Edward, rodeados de fãs enlouquecidas pedindo seu repente uma menina baixa de cabelo liso grita:

-A ISA!

E todas vieram para perto de sem ar, muitos flash de câmeras fotográficas, muitos gritos e muitas pessoas se empurrando.

Acordei no outro dia gritando.

Edward estava no a noite ali.

-Bom dia Bella.

-Edward...Passou a noite ai?

-Sim, conheci 98 meninas e 65 meninos.

-Alguém falou de mim?

-Sim, todos os 65 meninos e as 98 meninas.

Suspirei.

-Charlie acordou?

-Sim.

Arregalei os olhos

-ELE VIU VOCE? –Gritei

-Não.E ele esta vindo. –Edward apagou a tela do computador e saiu correndo.

Eu me deitei para fingir esta sonhando

-Bells? –Ele abriu a porta

Logo depois a ter percebido que estava sonhando.

Edward logo continuou sua tarefa.

-O que vamos fazer agora?

-Decidir o que vamos fazer no próximo show.

-Vou tomar café da manha.

-Ok.

Desci e preparei uma tigela de cereal e comi.

Charlie estava em seu quarto se arrumando para o , hoje era segunda-feira.

Subi para meu quarto

-Um minuto de humana?- perguntei

-Vá em frente –ele estava desligando o computador

Escovei os dentes,tomei banho e troquei de roupa.

-Vamos?

-Espere seu pai sair de casa.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro por um grande momento.

Escutei o carro saindo e eu e Edward também saímos.

Edward dirigiu meu carro ate sua casa.

Chegando na casa dos Cullens...

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados numa mesa comprida de madeira.

-Oi Bella –todos disseram ao mesmo tempo

-O que estão fazendo? –Perguntei

-Uma vaquinha para comprar um cachorro para o Jacob.-Alice respondeu

-Embora essa vaquinha esteja , sem utilidade, cada um desta mesa tem o dinheiro preciso.- disse Emmett.

Edward riu

-Qual será a raça?-perguntei

-Eu quero _pastor alemã_o _–_disse Emmett

-Eu quero _Poodle -_disse Jasper

-Eu quero _Beagle - disse_ Rosalie

-Concordo com Rose, quero um _Beagle –_eu disse

-Eu quero um _Beagle _também. –disse Edward

-Bom...Beagleganhou. –declarou Alice

-Mas é caro! –reclamou Emmett

-Quem liga para dinheiro? –Respondeu Alice

-Ainda bem que não gostamos de cachorros...-comentou Jasper

-Esta dar um _Beagle _para o Jacob.E é só isso que vai acontecer no programa inteiro?

-Isso temos que decidir com ele junto.

-Eu não vou enfrentar um engarrafamento que nem ontem! –Disse Edward

-Eu vou lá então...-Sugeri

-Eu vou com você. –Disse Emmett

Ah não...Eu e Emmett sozinhos?Isso não vai dar coisa jeito que ele e doido e capaz dele sai pisando em La Push!

-Então vamos.

Ele se levantou enquanto Edward abria a porta para fui ate meu carro, Emmett foi na carroceria.

Fui ate La do carro e fui ate a casa dos Black e bati na estava com uma blusa vermelha e uma calca jeans

-Bella!

-Oi, vim te buscar para decidimos como será o programa de amanha.

-Ah, claro.

Eu e ele caminhamos até meu carro ele entrou no banco do carona.

Saímos para a casa dos Cullen.

Desta vez não teve nenhum engarrafamento.

Chegando lá.

Edward abriu a porta

-Bella, Emmett fez a terceira guerra mundial? –perguntou Edward

-Não, estou impressionada. -respondi

-Ele foi muito bem –Jake disse

-Vamos decidir o que vamos fazer.- Eu disse

Nos nos sentamos na mesa da sala.

-Bom...O programa fica mais legal quando agente só decide o que vai fazer, o legal quando agente pensa na hora e faz na hora.- disse Emmett

-O primeiro quadro pode ser o "presente" –disse Alice

-Qual presente? –perguntou Jake

-Nenhum.-Edward falou

-O segundo e o Imitações.

-Vamos imitar Harry Potter! –sugeri

Todos fitaram Edward

-O Cedrico morreu! –ele disse

-Ele pode re-viver... –disse Alice

-Isso!- disse Emmett – O nome será _Cedrico re-vive _

-Perfeito –disse Jasper

-Decidimos tudo, ate amanha –disse Emmett por fim.

-Foi rápido- comentou Jake

-Jake eu te levo para casa. –eu disse me levantando

Eu e ele saímos e entramos no carro.

-Finalmente um momento a sós -disse Jacob

-Quer me falar alguma coisa – perguntei

-Não, só estou com saudade de ficar sem o Edward lendo meus pensamentos.

-Ainda bem que eu não preciso –eu ri

O resto do caminho foi mudo.

Parei meu carro na porta da sua casa.

-Amanha me espere na metade do caminho de La Push. –Lembrei

-Sim –disse ele

Fui para minha casa em fim sozinha, não que não gastasse de Edward por perto.

Charlie ainda não chegara do trabalho

Entrei no meu estava lá.Mexendo no computador

ê esta ficando viciado nesse negócio! –alertei

-De três coisas que estava convicto:

Primeiro. Eu te amo

amo esse computador

Terceira Eu amo nosso web-show

-Hei! Essa frase e minha!

-Só a estrutura e sua. –ele disse

-Certo. –eu disse

_**N/A: Oi! Ainda ate o capitulo 16 ta pronto cada dia eu vou postando um ate chegar ao 16, que esta muito legal muahahaha! como vocês vêem o Jake vai ganhar um Beagle, e eles vão fazer a imitação de Harry Potter, e o Edward como sempre será o que tenham o quarto Tchau!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Stella =]**_


	4. Cedrico zumbi

_- Cedrico zumbi _

_[Bella]_

era dia de The Black Cullens Show.

O meu mais novo trabalho.

Me levantei e dei de cara com Edward mexendo no computador

-EDWARD!-gritei

-Oi –sua face estava inexplicá uma face de vicio, uma tipo: _não chega_

_perto que o computador é meu! É meu!_ Dava medo de ver

-SAIA DESSA MAQUINA AGORA!

Ele fechou os olhos e se o computador

-Esqueci de caçar.

Seus olhos estavam fechados muito forte

-Então vá agora! –disse

-Não consigo Bella!

-Edward!Prenda a respiração.

Ele a prendeu, dava para perceber

-Olha...Me desculpe Bella.-ele disse saindo pela janela –Em meia hora eu volto

Sabia que não deveria fazer isso com Edward.

Tomei de banho troquei de roupa e tomei meu coloquei minha meia exatamente 5 minutos para dar meia hora que Edward fora caçar.

-Cheguei –disse Edward na janela

-5 minutos de bônus – comentei

-Sim, Vamos buscar o cachorro?

-Vamos.- desci pela janela com no Volvo e fomos para La Push.

No meio do caminho Jake estava lá.Com uma blusa sem manga cinza e uma calça jeans.

-Oi pessoal - disse ele

-Obrigado pela considerarão.-disse Edward

-Oi vampiro... – ele disse sem emoção

-Espero que não tenha engarrafamento hoje –comentei

Edward acelerou.

-Qual foi o motivo do engarrafamento passado –me virei para Jake

-Urso na pista.

-#%! –disse Edward –Vou matar aquele !#$ &^%$#* do Emmett!

Ele pisou tão fundo que poderia quase ter ido a China

-Edward calma, não precisa voar. –eu disse

-Vamos ficar um minuto de silencio, em luto pelo vôo 4...Aquele avião que caiu no mar e matou duzentas e poucas pessoas e 80 Brasileiros.

...

-Pronto. –disse Jake

-Tenho uma pergunta...-disse Edward –Somos americanos, moramos em Forks e falamos português?

Eu e Jake concordamos.

-Duvida cruel –completei

-Bom, não vamos parar nossas vidas para falar sobre isso. –eu disse

Um minuto depois...

-Esta quente aqui não é? –disse Jake

-Não. –disse

Estávamos sem assunto.

Chegando na casa dos Cullens...

-EMMETT! –gritou Edward

-Edward! Estamos quase começando.-disse ele

Edward pulou para cima dele e começaram a um leão da montanha e um urso.

Jake ficou encantado com a violência e eu fiquei admirada como os seus movimentos eram velozes.

Alice apareceu do nada ao meu lado

-Ainda bem que Esme foi no hospital com Carlisle.

Concordei balançando a cabeça.

-Alice?

-Sim?

-Para onde vai o sangue que vocês bebem?

Ela deu ombros.

-Cadê o Beagle? –disse no ouvido dela

-Escondido no meu quarto

-Sinceramente, acho melhor você acabar com a briga.

-Esta tão divertida.

-Eles vão acabar se matando!  
-Eles podem se machucar, mas se dilacerar não, creio que não...

Jasper apareceu do relento, do nada e disse

-Vai doer amanha...-comentou –acha melhor tirar Edward ou Emmett primeiro?

-Edward.-disse

-Ok

Jasper foi na briga e empurrou Edward.

Ele bateu no piano

-Há! –dei a volta por cima Ed!- disse ele

_**(N/A: Jasper não caiu no piano, foi apenas que no trailer de Lua Nova aparece ele caindo, achei engraçado colocar ai).**_

-Eu não fiz nada! –disse Emmett –ele veio do nada para cima de mim!

-Por causa do engarrafamento antes de ontem! –gritou Edward se levantando

-Quando? – disse Emmett

-Você sabe muito bem!

-Antes de ontem passei a manha toda cozinhando o cabelo do Jazz!

Edward fitou Jake.

-Depois e a sua vez. –disse Ed com a voz do Darth Veider

-Já entendemos gente, mas o The Black Cullen vai começar, faltam 50 segundos

-O QUE?-todos gritaram

-Anda gente! Minha câmera já esta no lugar!Rose já esta lá!

-Em suas posições. –Emmett gritou

Edward me puxou para o foco da câ sala de uma caixa, azul

-Esse e o Beagle.-disse ele.

-Esta bem. –respondi

-Vamos enrolar o Jacob ate você apresentar tudo, contar tudo.

-Ok.

-Suas meias estão preparadas?

Levantei a calça para estava brilhando.

-Sim.

-Boa sorte Bella. –ele me beijou na testa e foi para a porta

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ação!- Alice gritou

Não sabia o que falar

-Ola Seres vivos!Hoje vamos ter um programa para lá de com o seu computador por que Edward viciou tanto no meu que não sai mais –consegui dizer –Bom... –peguei a caixa azul –Nesta caixa temos um presente para Jake.Não vou contar o que e mas e muito fofinho!

Escutei rugidos lá de fora da á o que estava acontecendo?

Rosalie foi ver

Alice me mandou continuar.O que eu falaria agora?

-Bom...Lice, que tal voce ler os comentários dos fans para vermos se continuaremos o The Black Cullen.

Alice virou a câmara para o computador e começou a ler.

-_Queridinha_ diz: "Vocês são hilários, nunca parem de fazer esse programa. O quadro mais bizarro foi que o Ed comeu o cabelo do Jazz ou quando Isa o cozinhou".

-Obrigado _Queridinha_.

Jasper apareceu junto com os roupa não estava rasgada, nem nada, deveria ser Edward e Emmett.

-Bella, porque começou o programa sem agente?- perguntou Jake

Emmett entrou no foco

-Porque tudo que acaba de passar aqui não passa de uma pegadinha!

-Qual foi? –perguntou ele

-Essa – eu disse entregando o pacote azul

-Presente para mim? Obrigado!

Ele abriu e viu o pequeno beagle laranja e preto.

-Um Beagle! –ele disse colocando o pacote no chão e pegando o pequeno cão

-Jake...-falou Edward –qual será o nome?

-Cobre.

-Porque? -Jazz perguntou

Jacob apontou para uma estatua de...Um objeto não identificado...Do Carlisle.

-Aquilo é de cobre.

-Não e não –disse Edward

-Agora já disse que o nome é Cobre.

-Viva o Cobre! –todos disseram.

-No próximo quadro teremos Imitações. –disse Emmett

-Onde deixo Cobre? –perguntou Jake

-Na caixa -disse

Ele colocou Cobre na caixa.A caixa ficou como uma gaiola.

-Efeitos especiais acabando. –disse Alice

Jake correu.E eu o segui.

Estávamos na cozinha

-Olha gente, a Bella vai ser a Hermione, Edward Cedrico, Harry eu e Rony Jasper.

-E eu? –perguntou Jake

-Você pode ser...O Jacob!

-Normal, ok. –disse ele

Nos vestimos de acordo com o uniforme da escola enquanto Jake foi apresentar

Emmett saiu na frente depois eu, e Jasper, por ultimo. Era Edward que não apareceu pois ele estava "morto" então Ed se deitou no chão.

Emmett deu uma varinha para cada um de mais uma para mim, seria a de Jacob.

-Oh! Harry Potter!-disse Jake

-Olá...

-Meu nome é Jacob, Jacob Black

-Eu sou Harry, ela é Hermione e ele é tentar fazer nosso amigo ressuscitar.

-Cedrico...Não e?

-Sim...O pobrezinho morreu a 3 ou 4 anos...

-Coitado, e como você acha que eu vou ajudar?

-Não sei...Isso que viemos discutir.

-Talvez com um feitiço pode dar certo –disse

-Essa é a questã é uma palavra muito forte. –Jake disse

-Mas não custa tentar! –disse Emmett

-Vai com tudo Hermione –disse Jasper

Apontei a varinha para Edward e fiz o feitiço mais criativo e incrível do mundo

-Morto Vivo

Ele "acordou" como um zumbi.

-Obrigado Hermione, essa será minha segunda vida, dedicada a matar Vol...

_Você-sabe-quem_.

-Sim levante-se!-disse Emmett

Edward se levantou

-Isso e a prova de que podemos fazer pessoas -se Cedrico hora das perguntas - disse Jake

Todos nos sentamos juntos e Jake em uma cadeira separada.

-Bom...Primeira pergunta.-disse Jacob- Qual feitiço que levita as coisas?

-Essa ate a iCarly sabe!Wingardiun Leviosa. –disse

-Muito bem. –disse Jacob – são as Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis?

Quando Emmett, Jasper e Ed começaram a falar eu os interrompi.

-Que pergunta idiota. São as maldiçoeis Imperio,Avada Kedrava e Crucioatus!

-Muito bem.

-Muda de pergunta ela sabe todas!-disse Jasper

-Deve ter sido que ela estudou antes de vir para o programa

-Quando fomos convidados não vimos nada disso. –protestou Edward.

-Bruxos sem preparo! –rosnou Jake

-Bom...Minha gente, vamos fazer um quadro novo.-disse Emmett retirando a peruca. –Zoando com o Ed.

Todos retiraram as perucas

-Toma Jake –joguei a seu uniforme

-Obrigado.

-Vamos em começa. –disse Emmett

-Ed, como consegue equilibrar um topete de 15 metros na cabeça?

-Muito gel.

-Ed, porque você vira emo quando a Isa vai embora? –perguntou Emmett

-Porque ela e a razão da minha existência.

-Ed, porque eu sou sua razão da sua existência? –perguntei

-Porque sim.

-Ed, porque você não sabe fazer uma dancinha indiana?

Ele deu ombros

Rosalie entrou na entrevista

-Ed, porque você tem um Volvo prata?

-Eu gosto dele

Rosalie voltou

-Novo quadro –disse Emmett – zoando com o começo.

-Jake, porque você mora numa reserva?

-Não sei.

-Jake, você tem quantos pares de chinelos? -perguntei

-Não sei

-OMG! JAKE VOCE SÓ FALA NÃO SEI? –perguntou Edward

-Não

-Jake? –perguntou Jasper

-O que?

-RONALDO...

-Novo com o Mett –disse Emmett

-Mett, porque você nunca anda dentro do carro sempre anda em pe?

-RONALDO

-Mett, porque você esta sempre feliz? -perguntei

Ele demorou uns cincos segundos para responder

-RONALDO

-Mett...-disse Edward –Foi você que fez a propaganda da _coca-cola zero_?

-Foi...-disse ele

-Mett, porque você fala RONALDO?

-RONALDO. –disse ele –Novo quadro. Zoando com a Isa

-Isa, porque você pulou do penhasco? –perguntou Jake

-Sei lá.

-Isa, RONALDO- Só podia ser o Emmett

-RONALDO.

-Isa. –disse Edward – Casa comigo?

-Pode ser. –Já ia casar com ele mesmo.

-Isa. –perguntou Jasper –Porque você toca piano?

-Eu toco? –perguntei para mim mesma

-Novo com o Jazz

-Jazz, seu cabelo? –perguntou Jake

- Jazz RONALDO– perguntou Emmett

- Jazz, seu cabelo? –perguntei

- Jazz, seu cabelo? –perguntou Edward

-Eu gosto dele -respondeu

-Bom o The Black Cullen Show já esta acabando.Não se esqueçam de comentar e ate o próximo programa. –disse Emmett por fim

-Eu estou tão feliz de ter ganhado um cachorro! –disse Jake

-Hora de ver os comentários –disse Alice –

_Adorei o quadro em que a Isa mostra os comentários _

-Bella, ganhou um quadro só para você e para a Alice –disse Emmett

-Oba! –comemorei

_Achei o Cobre muito fofo_

De repente me veio uma idéia.Não sei esses palavras me deram uma grande idéia de um quadro.

-Tenho um novo quadro. –eu disse

-Qual?-perguntou Alice

-Eles mandam a pergunta, e no novo quadro agente responde.

-Não –disse Alice

-Mas, eles podem mandar durante o programa? –perguntou Edward

-Não – Alice disse novamente

-Vamos começar esse quadro depois de amanha. –disse Emmett –Ah, me esqueci...RONALDO

-Para de falar RONALDO! –gritou Rosalie – E NÃO VAMOS FAZER ESSE QUADRO

-CADE MEU XINELO? –sugeriu Mett com uma voz estranha

-Esquece...Continua com o Ronaldo. –disse ela

-RONALDO, RONALDO, RONALDO, RONALDO, RONALDO, RONALDO.-repetiu Emmett

-RONALDO! –disse Jasper

-RONALDO. –Eu disse

-RONALDO –Edward disse

-RONALDO –Alice disse

-RONALDO –disse Carlisle abrindo a porta. –Como vai o The Black Cullen?

-RONALDO –disse Emmett

-Bem –Disse Alice

-Ótimo, Só vim deixar Esme voltar para o trabalho, hoje estou de plantão.

-Como ontem,antes de ontem,amanha, depois de amanha, a um mês, a um ano?- Disse Edward -Sempre esta de plantão! Que tipo de doença você tem?

-Preciso dar dinheiro para esta casa. –disse Carlisle

-Para o que? Dar a comida? Nos não comemos! –disse Edward

Assim formou-se uma discussão.

-Olha, Edward, e a luz e a água?

-Nos podemos usar luz, mas não a água.

-Edward!Não me subestime!

Ouvi Edward murmurar

Esme chegou

-Oi queridos.

-Tchau gente –disse Carlisle

Esme fechou a porta

-Esta com fome Bellinha?-perguntou ela

-Não.

-Que tal fazermos o programa todos os dias? –sugeriu Jasper do nada

-Claro! –disse Emmett –Vamos ter vários quadros.

-Pegadinhas, Comentários, Imitações, Entrevista com os personagens, Perguntas e...Dancinha! –Eu disse

-Que dancinha? –perguntou Edward?

Eu comecei a dançar uma dança indiana.E só levantar as mãos e girar e dar pequenos pulinhos

Emmett começou a cantar

_Esqueci de pagar a pensão e me ferrei!_

_O que este hindu ta falando aí?_

_Sei lá eu também não entendi_

_O que este hindu ta falando ai?_

_Eu já disse que não entendi!_

OMG.

-Emmett, poderia me explicar que musica é esta? –perguntei

-Você não conhece? –perguntei

-Não mesmo.

Ele resmungou

-O que vamos ter de pegadinha amanha? –perguntou Jake

-NEM PENSE EMMETT!- gritou Edward –MEU VOLVO FICA FORA DE QUESTAO!

Esme foi para a cozinha

-Ok. –disse ele sem graça.

Edward saiu correndo e entrou no carro batendo a porta com um estrondo e saiu.

-Para onde ele foi? –perguntei

-Para a campina. –disse Alice

-O que estava pensando Emmett?

-Em pixar, amassar, dançar, no Volvo dele.

-Muito boa! –disse Jake

-Vamos fazer isso –decidiu por fim Alice

-Mas ele lê nossos pensamentos! –eu disse

-O seu não Bella!-disse Jasper –nos deveremos ficar pensando em outra isto.

-Muito bem Jasper –disse Alice

Fui ate a porta e a a rua vazia, e com a floresta a cercando.

-Alguém me leva ate minha casa?

-Eu. –disse Alice

Ela me levou ate minha ainda não havia chegado do trabalho.

Eu simplesmente peguei um papel e comecei a escrever a estratégia para a pegadinha do Edward.

_**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.Não se esqueçam de comentar! No próximo capitulo a destruição do volvo! Muahahaha!!**_


	5. O Volvo

_Cap.V -O Volvo_

_[Bella]_

Estava na porta da minha casa sentada nas escadas esperando por Edward chegar para irmos à sua casa.O Volvo estava preste a ser amassado e .E a falar nele...O Volvo estava sendo estacionado na minha rua.

Eu me levantei, e entrei no carro.

Edward estava nem me olhou.

-Oi Edward. –disse com gentileza

Ele deu ombros.

-Oi? –tentei novamente

Ele continuou sem falar comigo.

-Porque esta assim?

Ele acelerou para La Push

Eu já sabia porque ele estava daquele por causa da pegadinha.

-Edward! Você fala que eu sou a sua razão de existir, mas hoje não esta parecendo, eu sei porque esta assim!Mas para de fazer pirraça. Se não quando chegarmos em La Push vou descer deste carro e vou sozinha para sua casa se for preciso!- gritei

Ele não me deu ouvidos.

-EDWARD JÁ CHEGA! –gritei novamente

O carro estava em estacionou no canto de uma rua.

-Quer ir embora?Vá em frente!E você não precisa ir para minha casa porque não estarei lá.Nem hoje nem nunca! –gritou ele

Eu saltei do casa não era muito a andar.Não entendi porque ele estava de tanto mal humor hoje, e porque ficou tão grosso era um tremendo idiota!Um idiota que eu já amei. –Usei certo o verbo_ já_.

Ele não só me deixou o The Black é o galã do programa.

Para onde ele ia agora?Será que ele vai mesmo para La Push, ou vai matar o Emmett?Tenho que me pegar meu carro e tirar satisfações com Edward.

-Aquele idiota -resmunguei

Cheguei na minha entrei nela, fui direto para meu carro e fui para La Push

Estava com esperanças de ver um Volvo no nada.

Chegando a La Push...

Fui ate a casa dos a atendeu.

ê o sangue suga? –perguntou ele

-Aquele idiota do Edward?

-Sim...

-Esta fazendo pirraça por causa do...Do Volvo dele.

-Nossa, Vai ter The Black Cullen hoje?

-Creio que não.

Ele suspirou

-Vamos na casa deles e vamos ver.

-Claro, vamos.-eu disse por fim

Entramos no meu carro e fomos ate a casa dos Cullen.

Chegando lá...Alice atendeu a porta

-Oi, Bella. –disse ela –Cadê o Ed?

-Ele me deixou no meio da calçada e disse que não viria mais para casa.

Aice fechou os olhos.E depois de um breve segundo ela abriu.

-Ele esta na campina.

-Vamos. –eu disse guiando Jake ate meu carro

-Não! –Alice apareceu na minha frente –deixa o Jacob aqui, eu vou com você.

Olhei para Jacob

-Por mim tudo bem Bella. –ele disse

Alice pegou meu braço e fomos ate meu carro.

-Já volto Jacob. –eu me despedi

Entrei no estava ate a trilha.

Alice saiu e eu também.

-Parei o carro mais andar pouco.

Ufa.

Adamos pouco realmente.E chegando lá.Estava Edward, sentado refletindo seus erros.

Quando Alice pisou na olhou para nos.

Ele se levantou e veio em minha direção.

-Olha Bella...Fui um idiota com você...Você me perdoa?

Idiota, ele estava me perguntando aquilo? Ele sabe que eu amo ele!E um Idiota mesmo...

-Claro Edward. –eu disse

Ele me abraçou.

Estava feliz com isso.

-O The Black Cullen tem que continuar.- disse ele se afastando de mim.

Eu, ele e Alice fomos ate meu carro.

Alice foi em pe como Emmett e Edward foi dirigindo e eu do seu lado.

Fomos ate a sua casa.

Ainda não tínhamos ávamos perto.

-O Emmett já começou o programa. –disse Edward

-Como você sabe? –perguntei

-Arebaba Bella!Eu leio pensamentos!- Ele disse –Ele esta fazendo a dancinha.

-Mas era para ser o ultimo quadro!-resmunguei

-Agora é o primeiro. –disse ele por fim

Estávamos perto de mais para ver o que estava Estava dançando com Jasper e Jake –Vestido de indiana – em frente da casa em cima do glorioso já estava acabado. –Pobre Volvo.

-(^! *&%)! –xingou Edward –Que (*!! é aquela que esta acontecendo?

-Eu não sei de nada Edward! –eu disse antes que sobrace para mim

Ele parou o carro e saiu.

Foi andando ate o seu antigo e lindo Volvo

-O que esta acontecendo?-gritou ele

-Oi Ed! Estamos estreando o papel da Rose como câmera por um dia. –disse Emmett

-Esse e o _meu _carro! –gritou ele –Não vou te denunciar para a policia porque pegaria mal para o meu lado com o pai da Isa.

-Pega leve. –disse Jake

-Se você não calar a sua boca...Jake...Eu mesmo calo!

Emmett desceu do carro.

-Edward, acalme-se.

-Como me acalmar? –gritou

Ele de repente caiu

Sai do carro.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntei

-Jasper... –disse o mais baixo possível

-Ele pode deixar o Edward assim, deitado no chão?

esta tão calmo,que não consegue se mover –disse ele

Edward se já parecia saber que foi Jasper.

-Isa...-murmurou ele ficando de pé.

Ele olhou para o Volvo –que nem deve ser chamado assim...Objeto não identificado.- Ele olhou para o _objeto não identificado _

-Meu carro!-gritou e olhou para Emmett –EMMETT!

Ele partiu para cima de Emmett e começou a brigar

Rosalie deu focou a câmera.O programa era Livre.

Agora a câmera filmava Jake e desceu do carro e foi tentar impedir a luta.

Alice entrou em seu lugar.

-Bom...Em um programa ao vivo, não sabemos o que pode acontecer-comentou ela.

Jacob continuou a dançar. Alice o acompanhou

Fui para perto deles, mas não subi no Volvo.

Comecei a cantar.

_Chupei mexerica e engasguei_

_O que este hindu ta cantando ai?_

_Sei lá eu também não entendi_

_O que este hindu ta cantado ai?_

_Eu já disse que não entendi_

Alice caiu do parecia esta tendo uma de suas visões.

-Alice? –fui conversar com ela.

-Continua otário! –ordenou Rose

Jacob continuou a cantar e dançar.

-O que esta vendo Alice? –perguntei

Ela se levantou

-Gente! Ezz e Carl estão chegando! –ela gritou

-Os extintos maternos da Esme.- murmurou Jasper

Edward e Emmett pararam de brigar.

-O que vamos fazer com essa lata velha? –perguntou Edward aflito

- Todos se afastem!

Jacob e Alice pularam

Emmett pegou um controle que so havia um botão vermelho.E ele apertou De repente o carro não nos atingiu. Apenas teve muita fumaça e bolinhas de fogo voando e o que chegava no chão era apenas pó.

Rosalie filmou tudo

Edward me guiou ate a entrada da entraram.A camisa de Edward e de Emmett estava subiram para se trocar, para Esme não ver.

O pequeno Cobre do nada apareceu no colo de Jake.

-Little Cobre, como vai?

-Eu já comprei a ração, cama e brinquedos dele.

Eu comecei a acariciá-lo.

O seu pelo era bem macio, para um quileute estou bem impressionada.

-Eles chegaram!- Alice gritou.

Todos sentaram no sofá, menos eu que vou apresentar um quadro agora.

que este sentado olhando para tela do seu computador...Eu me desculpo pelo contra continuando...E hora do quadro, em que você sempre que durante ou quando acabar o programa você pode deixar seu comentário. –eu para perto da mesinha móvel em que ficava o computador. –Bom Alice, vamos começar.

-_Dona TBC _diz, _Eu AMOOO vocês, sou sua fã numero um, vocês deveriam por isto na tv! _–Alice disse

Carlisle e Esme entraram enquanto Edward e Emmett riam juntos descendo as escadas

-Como vai gente?

-Oi Carl –eu disse –estamos gravando o The Black Cullen.

-Ou melhor, TBC. –completou Alice

-Já leu o comentário da TBC? –perguntou Emmett

-Acabei de ler. –disse Alice

Emmett foi ate o foco da câmera.

-Voce pediu e a gente , O dono de umas empresas de canais de TV vieram nos convidar a colocar o The Black Cullen.O horário vai ser o mesmo.O programa continuara ao vivo, e se você perdeu, você pode visitar o donos nos prometeram que o TBC já vai estar no ar da que a uma canais são: Multi show e claro nossa querida MTV.

-OMG – eu disse.

-Vamos ver o próximo comentário. –disse Alice virando a Câmera para mim.

-Bom... _Avrilzinha da vida _diz: _Amo o TBC_

-Uau! Que original! –comentou Edward

-Olha, gente eu só vim avisar que a Esme Esta viajando para a ilha comigo –disse Carlisle.

-Tchau.-disse Jasper

Eles fecharam a porta.

-Interrompendo o assunto...-disse Emmett entrando na frente da câmera Ele estava com uma mesinha perto dele com DVDs coloridos, não sabia o que era, mas eram muitos. –O TBC esta lançando uma concurso. _TBC & Sims_ você gosta do jogo The Sims? Você só precisa se cadastrar no site .com que é este, que você esta vendo _**N/A: Esse site não aviso e para as pessoas idiotas, se caso você não seja, não leia a nota. **_Automaticamente você entrara no ê tem que apenas responder as pergunta: Porque você é um Sim? O autor das melhores respostas ganham a coleção inteira do The Sims 2, e bônus, The Sims voltar Isa...

-Amorzinho do coração pequeno diz: Ed, casa comigo? –disse Alice

-Não.- disse Edward

-Amorzinho do coração pequeno diz: please please please please please please please please please casa comigo?

-Não. –repetiu ele

-Edward, ela deve ter demorado para escrever esses oito "please" –disse Alice

-Corrigindo...Ela só escreveu um, os outros ela colocou Ctrl V – disse Edward

-Amorzinho do pequeno coração machucado pela perfeição do Ed diz: please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please…

-Não. –disse ele

-Olha aqui o Amorzinho do pequeno coração machucado pela perfeição do vai se casar comigo! Esta bem? –eu ameacei

-Amorzinho do pequeno coração machucado pela perfeição do Ed e pelo amor entre eles dois diz: Não.- disse Alice

-Próximo comentário Lice.- eu resmunguei

-Só tem este.

-Então este quadro acabou aqui.

-Bom...Disse Emmett...Hoje não teremos quadro Imitaçõ ate o próximo

-Fim! –declarou Rose

-Emmett! –gritou Edward –Me de as chaves do Arnês agora!

-Mas...Mas...Meu pequeno Arnês? –perguntou Mett

-Sim!Ate você comprar o meu Volvo novo.

Emmett retirou do bolso uma chave e jogou para Edward.

-Hmmm...Então, eu já vou indo... –eu disse –vamos Jake?

Jacob se levantou

Nos fomos ate meu carro e Edward sentou no banco de motorista, eu no carona e Jake atraz

Fomos para La Push

-E então, esta mais calmo? –perguntei

-Nã sei que não foi culpa sua nem do _cão _ali atraz.

-Olha o respeito chupador de sangue! –Jake gritou

Edward riu

-O que vamos fazer quando as aulas voltarem? –perguntei

-O TBC vai acabar. –disse ele sobriamente

-Mas...Que tal todo o final de semana?

-Pode Bella, Eu e minha família não precisamos ter aula, quem precisa é você.

-Não. Não quero que o TBC pare por causa de mim.

-Mas se for preciso, Bella.

-Não e preciso! Já sou uma ótima aluna!

-Não é disso que eu estou falando, eu estou falando da que estaremos na TV a fama vai fãs vão conhecer um novo mundo. Hollywood.

-Quer dizer que vamos conhecer os Jonas Brothers? A Miley Cyrus, a famosa Hannah Montana? A Avril Lavigne? A Paramore? Ah cara! O Jasper vai ficar doido, O McFly? –acho que gritei alto de mais

-Calma, Bella...

-Como me acalmar?

Comecei a cantar

Burnig up

Burnig up

For you baby

-Bella, calma. –ele disse

Respirei fundo

-Sem mais nenhum comentário! –ordenou ele –Esse lado de Hollywood e e o outro lado?O Lado das pessoas gritando seu nome quando você vai na rua?

-OME! Vou ser a Hannah Montana! Ou melhor, a Bella Montana ou talvez a Isa Montana!

-Ah, então eu vou ser o Spunk Ranzon ou Ranzon Spunk.A vida dessa Hannah Monta na anta...

-MONTANA EDWARD! NÃO E MONTA NA ANTA!

-Que seja...O mundo desta ai, e um seriado da Disney Channel.Não e real.

-Quem disse que não?

-Do mesmo jeito...Ela sofre porque ela e duas meninas em uma so.

-Foi ela que quis o melhor dos dois mundos!

-Será que você não viu o filme não?Ela não agüenta ser mais a Hanna.

-Serio?Você já viu o filme Edward?

-No ultimo dia de aula a Ângela só falou disso Bella!

-Não me lembro...Mas...E daí? Problema e da Miley Cyrus!

-Isso e uma historia imaginaria, se ela não gostou imagina você?

-Poxa Edward...

-E isto que quero dizer Bella.

-Eu entendi...

Chegamos a La Push

Jacob desceu e foi para casa sem mesmo dar Tchau

-Finalmente posso respirar... –comentou ele

-Tadinho...Mas espera ae! Cadê o Cobre?

-Ah e! Aquele cachorrinho!

Sai do carro e fui correndo ate estava muitos metros na minha frente, então gritei

-JACOB!

Ele parou e olhou para traz

-O que foi Bella?

-O Cobre!

-Ah, Ele esta comigo- ele se virou e Cobre realmente estava com ele.

-Da onde este animal veio?

-Eu estava com ele o tempo inteiro Bella...

-Não estava não!

-Bella, estava sim!

-Não!

-Sim

-Não!

-Bella! Ate amanha- disse ele sobriamente

Fui andando ate o e o espetáculo de idiotas.

-Impressionante... –comentou Edward enquanto eu entrava no carro

-Total... –respondi

-Charlie esta em casa?

-Acho que nã nem vi ele indo trabalhar hoje...

-Ele saiu cedo...

-Muito

Fomos para minha casa

-Vi que você não gostou muito da Amorzinho do Coração pequeno...

-E não gostei mesmo, se quer saber Edward...

Ele riu sem humor nenhum

-Nem eu...Que idiota.

Agora eu ri

-Era desse tipo de fama que quero dizer.

Eu dei ombros.

-Vamos ganhar dinheiro com isso?

-Bella, para o que você quer mais dinheiro?

-Eu não sou ricaça como você

-Ah eu esqueci

Eu ri

-Queria ver se tocássemos de , eu Bella Swan, a família de vampiros, e você Edward Cullen a família pobre de humanos.

Ele riu

-Imagina também, o Emmett e meu arco inimigo, Jasper e emo,Alice e gótica, Rosalie e legal, Carlisle tem extintos paternos e Esme e viciada em seu trabalho.

Eu também ri

-Eu sou Edward Cullen e vim infelizmente para essa cidade idiota chamada Forks. –Eu disse

-Por ai... –disse ele por fim

Ainda bem que amanha não teria The Black Cullen. Poderia passear no shopping com isso que eu simplesmente amo sexta-feira.

_**Espero que tenham próximo eles vão se preparar para uma viajem, que se eu falar agora vai estragar tudo.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Stella**_


	6. Preparandose para Chicago

_ –Preparando-se para Chicago _

_[Bella sentada na escadaria da sua casa]_

Porque todos os dias eu tenho que esperar o Edward?

Já sei...Porque ele adora dar uma de cavaleiro e sempre vem com seu hoje será um Arnês.

Que bom que hoje não tem dias de trabalho não e muito bom...Muita carga na nossa cabeça.Só de ver sempre Emmett e Jasper e as vezes Jake arrumando confusão já e desgastante.E também ler os comentários das idiotas das fãs de á que elas não se conscientizaram que _eu _vou casar com ele?Será que eu vou ter que fazer uma tatuagem nele escrita _Propriedade da Bella_?

Que droga!Eu não agüento que hoje Alice esteja de bom humor para ir ao quem sabe ir ao cinema com o Edward.

O Arnês estacionou na minha , Jasper e Emmett estavam no banco traseiro.

-Bellinha! –saldou Alice –Estamos indo a Chicago amanha.

-E eu entro nessa? –perguntei fechando a porta

-Claro, você acha que íamos agüentar o Edward emo?- perguntou Jasper

Eu ri

Edward deu a partida

-Tenho que conversar com Charlie.

-Relaxa, deixa que eu converso. –disse Alice

Ela sorriu

-Mas, Rose vai?

-Não...Ela foi fazer um intercambio na China. –respondeu Emmett

-China?

-Sim... –disse Edward

-E para que vamos em Chicago?

-Ouvimos dizer que a filha da neta da prima da tia avo da prima de terceiro grau da minha vó esta em Chicago. –disse Edward –E uma menina, chamada Gabrielle Massen

-Gabrielle Massen? –brinquei

-Sim. –disse Emmett

-E onde entramos na historia? –perguntei

-Ela e a única pessoa da minha família ainda deve ter uns 16 anos, e ela sabe que eu existo e quem eu sou, precisamos dar um jeitinho nela, antes que ela veja o programa–disse ele não desgrudando os olhos da estrada.

-E vamos de carro? –perguntei

-Nã de avião.

-Esta bem... –disse por fim –E o TBC vamos gravar lá?

-Eu comprei uma câmera, que podemos ir para qualquer lugar da EUA depois agente posta no computador. –disse Alice

-E para onde estamos indo agora? –essa foi minha ultima pergunta

-Comprar as passagens. –disse Alice

-Mas se Charlie não deixar?

-Relaxa, ele vai deixar... –ela disse

Fomos ate o aeroporto.

Chegando lá, todos nos saímos do carro, Edward me deu a mão e fomos juntos ate a cabine onde se compra as passagens.

A mulher tinha cabelos ruivos, pintados, ela parecia ter uns 50 anos.

-Ola, quero comprar seis passagens para Chicago. –disse Edward

Ele entregou a minha identidade e os outros documentos falsos dos Cullen.

Ela examinou

-Eduardo...-disse ela em voz alta

-Edward –ele corrigiu

-Querido Edward. Você tem 17 anos, não pode ainda ir sozinho em uma viagem.

-Mas estou acompanhado. –disse ele

-Ah, sim, desculpas. –disse ela vendo a carteira de Emmett

Ela escreveu algumas coisas no computador e imprimiu.

-Aqui estã Viagem.

Ela entregou as passagens

Edward entregou as entregou para cada um, menos eu

-Cadê a minha? –perguntei

-Se eu te der, no mínimo você vai cremá-la.

-Claro que não!

-Edward –disse Alice –Ela vai perder no vento.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –Emmett perguntou

-Vamos dar uma mega festa! –sugeriu Jasper –E isso que os famosos e os adolescentes fazem quando seus pais não estão em casa

-Boa idéia! –disse Emmett

-Boto fé. –disse

-Claro!-disse Alice

-Obvio! –disse Edward

Fomos para sua casa

Alice pegou o telefone e foi ligando para o numero que vinha na cabeça.

Enquanto Jasper preparava a musica e Emmett e Edward preparava a casa com as bebidas

O tempo passou rápido de mais.A campainha tocou, eu fui atender

-Isa! –disseram varias pessoas que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram

Uma delas gritou "Isa eu te amo" mas eu os deixei entrar, cada vez eu me surpreendia o tanto de pessoas que estavam lá.

Algumas pessoas passavam por mim e davam abraços e outras gritavam

Uma menina deveria ter 15 anos, me pediu autografo.E isso só foi o primeiro formou uma fila enorme na minha só tinha que dar uns rabiscos e elas já saiam ate estavam com maquina fotográfica tirando fotos.

-Isa, Isa, Isa! – Era a única coisa que eu escutava

A fila estava acabando quando Alice apareceu.

-Lice, Lice, Lice! –agora as pessoas formaram uma fila em sua frente.

Elas tiravam fotos de tudo na casa.Já estava pré vendo quando Edward chegar. A gritaria vai aumentar.

Fui ate o quarto dele, me espremendo nas pessoas para passar.

O seu quarto estava de porta bati e ele atendeu.

-Bella! Entre aqui! –ele disse fechando a porta rápido

-Quanta gente! –ele disse

-Realmente...Acho melhor você sair desse quarto com uma mascara.

-Estou com medo...Se eu sair, só vou escutar gritos.

-Edward Cullen com medo?

-Com medo de uma de elas passarem dos limites...

-Oh, entendo...Do mesmo jeito, descemos vão compreender.

-Bella! Tive uma idéia!

-Qual?

-Vamos fazer uma fila na escada!

-Claro!- concordei –vou anunciar sua chegada.

Sai correndo do quarto e parei na a casa totalmente entupida, Emmett e Jasper já estavam lá.

-Pessoal! –gritei

A gritaria de repente acabou

-Estão prontas para vê-lo?Façam uma fila bem na minha frente!

A gritaria continuou, mas para garantir um bom lugar perto do Edward.

Olhei para traz, ele estava com a cabeça para fora da porta.

-Vem. –eu disse

Ele abriu a porta.O barulho dele a fechando fez as meninas gritarem mais vez mais gente chegaram a desmaiar.

Edward foi caminhando devagar ate encostou o braço em mim.

-Como vão meninas? –ele e sempre educado, mas fez elas cada vez gritarem mais.A primeira da fila gritava como ningué entregou logo a caneta e o caderno para ele.

-Casa comigo Edward? –ela perguntou

-Já estou comprometido com a Isa.

Ela me olhou com um olhar maligno

-Depois me fala o que elas estão pensando? –cochichei no ouvido dele

-Sim...Não são das melhores palavras

-Casa comigo Edward? –Pediu uma outra menina

-Oh céus! Vou casar com outra pessoa!

-Não Ed! Vamos fazer um triangulo? –pediu ela

-Nem pensar.

E foi assim...Cada menina pedia para se casar, e a resposta era a mesma.

Passou-se aproximadamente 3 horas em que chegou a ultima da fila.

-Edward eu sou diferente, casa comigo?

-Que diabos! Não!

Ela saiu chorando

-Acho que agora acabou... –disse ele

-Uma rodada. –respondi

De Repente vi Ângela subindo as escadas

-Edward! Bella! Parabéns! –ela me abraçou e abraçou Edward –Como seu programa e legal!

-Obrigada Ângela. –disse Edward

Eu gostava de Ângela, era minha melhor amiga, e eu era a dela.

-Ainda não vi Alice, onde ela esta –perguntou ela

-Onde tiver, pessoas ser Emmett, Jasper ou Alice. –brincou Edward

Ela riu

-E cadê o Ben?

-Esta com gripe suína, sabe como e, esta isolado.

-Coitado. –lamentei

-Esta com fome? –perguntei

-Não...

-Bom sabe, ainda não almocei. –eu disse acompanhando ela ate a mesa de salgadinhos que Emmett havia feito.

Havia um prato com uma tampa redonda a estava com a cabeça ali.

Ângela deu um grito e eu nem levei típico dele.

-Ah, e você Bella...Ola Ângela

-Oi Emmett...

-As meninas ainda não te atacaram não Mett? –perguntei pegando um salgado que estava perto da cabeça dele

-Claro que sim! Eu dava autografo com a boca. –disse ele

-Só faltou o Jacob para continuar a festa. –comentei

-Jake, não pode vir. –disse ele

-Porque? –perguntou Ângela

-Esta pescando com o pai dele.

Eu ri. Um lobo caçando...Nem imagino como seja

-Bella! –Ah uma voz masculina era Mike

Emmett quando o viu pegou a tampa e tinha deixado o cabelo crescer estava nos ombros

-Ai, Bellinha, como vai você amiga? –ele perguntou –Ah, gatinha, me desculpa, não te ver –Ele se referiu a Ângela.

-Como você mudou Mike... –comentei

-Essas férias não estão sendo fáceis, sabe... –Já sei, ele estava mais para um gay do que para Mike

-Eu esqueci de fazer tratamento de pele ontem, sabe miga.E muito difícil ter essa pele de bebe...Tem que passar um creme todo santo o dia!Fora que meu perfume da _capricho_ dias...Passo no shopping todo dia mais nunca tem o perfume que eu ê o Edward? Preciso perguntar qual gel de cabelo ele usa, sabe...Ai! Ali esta ele! Ate mais Ângela ate mais Bella. –ele disse tudo como uma menina patricinha...

Ângela riu

Eu retirei a tampa de Emmett novamente

-Uia, Bella, que amiguinho ou amiguinha que você tem...-disse ele

-Oi Ângela! –disse Alice atrais de nos

Alice também gostava de Ângela, as duas tagarelavam.

-Oi Alice! –Ela acompanhou Alice para outro lugar

-Bella...-chamou Emmett

Eu abaixei para o escutar melhor

-RONALDO

-Ah Emmett francamente...-eu disse colocando a tampa novamente

-Olha a Isa! –disse a primeira da fila do Edward acompanhada de um monte de outras meninas –matem ela! –declarou ela

As meninas viram em minha direção.

-Meninas...O que esta acontecendo?

-Acho melhor você correr... –disse voz era abafada por causa da eu o correndo

-Pegue ela! –as meninas atrais gritavam

-Edward! –gritei enquanto ele conversava com Mike perto da subi elas e comecei a correr não sei para sabia que no fim do corredor não conseguiria estava, o fundo do corredor.

Encostei minhas costas na parede.

-Matem ela! –gritavam

-Esperem! –eu gritei

Elas pararam

-Se vocês me matarem o TBC vai acabar... –eu disse

-Mas o Edward ficara livre! –disse uma menina lá de trais

Elas vieram para cima novamente

-Parem! –gritei –Parem com isso meninas! Porque vocês não vão atrais do Zac Efron?

-Ele esta noivo... –disse uma delas

-Mas eu também...-eu disse

-Matem ela! –disse uma menina

-Parem agora! –gritou Edward com aquela voz de anjo

Elas gritaram

-Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? –perguntou ele bravo

Ele andou ate mim

-Elas querem me matar! –eu disse

-Essa e a fama que eu disse aquele dia... –comentou ele –meninas...Acho que vocês são imaturas, eu amo a Isabella ém nesse mundo vai mudar isso.

Elas ficaram de boca aberta.

-Gostaram? –perguntei

-Bella, você dar moral não e uma boa coisa...

-Desculpa...

As meninas saíram...

-Edward...Me leva para casa? –perguntei

-Claro.

Ele me levou para casa Charlie estava lá.

-Tchau Edward –eu disse enquanto abria a porta da minha casa

-Oi Bells...Como foi hoje?

Já era umas 10 horas

-Bem, amanha posso ir para Chicago com Alice?

Ele murmurou

-Só você e Alice?

-Não, Jasper, Emmett e Edward também vão.

-Bom...eu, também vou passar um tempo fora...Eu vou para Las Vegas com o Billy...

-O Jacob vai ficar sozinho –perguntei

-Não, suas irmãs estão por ai...

Ufa...

-Então ninguém vai ficar em casa. –disse ele por fim

Subi para meu quarto

Troquei de roupa e fui dormir.

Meu sonho foi apenas um monte de meninas correndo e eu fugindo...

Acordei com a voz mais linda do mundo

-Bella? Acorda! Temos que viajar! -A voz mais perfeita do mundo me chamava.

_**N/A: Para quem não entendeu, uma parente do Edward, esta em Chicago, e ela e a única pessoa que sobrou, que tem o nome sabe de todo o segredo do Edward, e eles tem que fazê-la não falar que tenham gostado, vou postar logo eles la em Chicago, a Alice e o Jasper vão invadir um hospital, e eles vão conhecer a a parte de que a Alice, o Edward (e um personagem novo) vão aprontar muitas coisas, ate o próximo.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Stella**_


	7. The Chicago

_IIV- The Chicago_

_[Bella __entrando__ no __avião__]_

Estava subindo a escada do aviã estava tremendo, não sei se era eu ou a escada.

-Bella, calma, só estamos indo para Chicago. –disse Edward

-Como você acha que vou me acalmar Edward? E aquelas vitimas do vôo 447?

-E bem capaz mesmo...-suspirou –qual quer coisa, eu te salvo, eu sou um vampiro...

Ah, havia me meu namorado fosse um cara comum...Estaria tremendo, mas, meu namorado e um vampiro mesmo...Eu e ele nos fiquei na janela, ele no meio e Alice no e Emmett estavam atrais com uma mulher que segurava um recém nascido.

Começou os avisos de segurança.

-Em caso de que a aeronave, pouse na água as saídas de emergências serão abertas caso a aeronave sobrevoar em áreas de tempestades ou de turbulências os tripulantes serão avisados, se forem muito fortes, mascaras de oxigeno caíram a sua estiver com uma criança coloque primeiro em você, depois na crianç desejamos uma boa viajem. –eu estremeci algumas vezes

O avião começou a se saiu do chão, bem rápido.

Fiquei olhando da janela.

-Você acha mesmo que ir nesse negocio e mais rápido do que correr? –perguntei

-Tenho.

Ouvia apenas os ruídos do Jasper brincando com o recém nascido.

Chegando em Chicago...

Desci do avião e estava esperando Edward.

-Doce cheiro de minha vida. –disse ele dando um suspiro do meu lado

Jasper e Alice saíram juntos acompanhá-los.

-Que tal adotarmos uma criança Alice? –sugeriu Jasper

-Humana? Não acho uma boa idéia... –respondeu ela

-Que tal invadirmos o hospital, roubarmos um bebe e o mordê-lo?

-Não acho que bebes iram sobreviver...

-Vamos textar!

-Ta.

Que maldade!

-Gostei da idéia Jazz... –disse Edward

-Estou deixar as malas no hotel e vamos começar o plano.

Já era umas seis horas, estava quase anoitecendo.

Fomos ate alguns táxis, e depois para um hotel cinco estrelas.

Edward pediu uma suíte para mim, ele, Emmett e sua parenta Gabrielle e outra para Alice, Jasper e seu bebe vampiro.

-Você vai querer transformar sua parente em uma Cullen? –perguntei

-Claro.

-E eu?

-Já combinamos, depois da formatura.

-Vai demorar um ano!

-Bella, depois decidimos isso.

Fui para minha suíte, ela havia uma cama de casal e duas camas de beneficio de viajar com vampiros e que você pode escolher a melhor cama, eles não dormem mesmo!

-Bella, acho melhor ir dormir. –sugeriu Edward

-Nã acha que vou perder a farra que a Alice vai fazer no hospital?

-Tome isso, Bella... –Emmett me entregou uma lata de Red-Bull.

Eu bebi ate o ultimo gole.

Não fez efeito, Joguei a lata no chão.

-Ainda estou com sono... –respondi

-Voce agüenta tomar mais nove? –perguntou Emmett com elas na mão.

-Não vou beber todas...

-Não são todas...Temos muitas Bella.

Eu bebi, as nove o mais rápido que pude

Edward pegou uma lata do chão.

Ele começou a ler o modo de uso

-Ah não... –disse ele

-O que? –perguntou Emmett

-ELE COMECA A FAZER EFEITO DEPOIS DE 15 MINUTOS!

-Então quer dizer que... Ah não... –disse Emmett

Agora estava começando a sentir a animaçã animação

Não consegui impedir, Dei um pulo.

-O que estamos esperando? Vamos, vamos, vamos para o hospital pegar o filho da Alice e do Jasper! –falei isso muito rápido

-Acho melhor chamar o Jasper... –comentou Emmett

-Eu também... –concordou Edward

Na mesma hora Edward saiu que nem um raio do quarto. Um segundo depois, Jasper já estava lá.

O ambiente em fim ficou mais calma, sem sono.

-E ai, vamos? –perguntou Alice da porta

Edward pegou meu braço.E fomos ate um Porche preto que estava estacionado na frente Emmett retirou a placa e a trocou pela uma placa de um carro comum que estava atrais.

-Agora vamos. –disse ele

Edward dirigiu em alta velocidade ate o hospital. Ele estava escuro, fomos ate o berçário.

Alice e Jasper escolheram o bebe mais bonitinho e mais branquinho.

Emmett ficava vigiando.

-Qual o nome deste Alice? –perguntou Edward

Alice olhou na ficha.

-Fredward.

-Nem pensar! –disse Edward

-Frederico, que tal? –sugeri

-Perfeito! –disse Alice e Jasper

Eles pegaram o bebe, que estava com um roupão, toquinha, luvas e sapatos azuis.

-Tem uma mulher vindo! –Emmett disse –E aquela tiazinha do Super Natural que se alimenta do sangue dos bebes!Vamos deixar ela entrar...Ela e uma vampira, e das nossas!

-Emmett! Ela não e vampira, ela e uma demônia! –disse

-Vamos fugir! –disse Jasper quebrando a janela e saindo

Alice pegou a criança e fugiu

Saímos correndo para o Porshe.

Chegando no hotel...

Fui no quarto da Alice para assistir o assassinato do bebe.

-Bella, deita na cama. –disse Emmett

Eu o obedeci

-Porque? –perguntei

De repente desmaiei.

Eles não querem que veja eu escutava e sentia também

Creio que foi Jasper se sentou do lado de onde minha cabeça repousava.

E começou a brincar com uma mexa do meu cabelo

-Emmett, você segura ele, Alice me ajude. –disse Edward

Os restos dos sons só foram de um rosnado forte como um leão, e um choro de um bebe.O bebe começou a respirar parecendo que estava com não ouvi mais fez com que meu sono ficasse ainda mais profundo.

Quando acordei ainda estava agitada com os energéticos.

-Como foi Ed? –perguntei

-Bem. Os Volturi vão matar ele mesmo... –disse ele sentado lendo a latinha de energético

Dei um pulo e fiquei sentada

-Porque?

-Eles vão.Só se ele crescer e congelar adolescente e eles não descobrirem

-Espero que aconteça isso.

-Alice viu isso.

Olhei pela janela, era dia.

-Vamos sair hoje?

-Vamos conhecer minha parenta hoje

-E o TBC?  
-Eles podem esperar.

-Ed, estou com fome.

-Vou com você tomar seu café da manha

Eu me levantei e nos dois fomos

Nos dois não conversamos, comi bastante

-Pronto –disse

-Vá trocar de roupa, Alice não vai gostar muito de ver uma roupa igual

Subi e coloquei uma blusa azul de gola longa sem manga. E uma típica calça calor.

Edward bateu na porta

-Vamos Bella estamos lhe esperando. –disse ele

Abri a porta e fui para o carro.

-Cadê o Fred? –perguntei entrando no carro ao lado de Jasper.

-Se transformando. –respondeu ele

Edward se sentou no banco do carona e Alice foi dirigindo.

-Onde vamos encontrá-la? –perguntou ela

-Vou ligar para o numero que ela deixou

Ele ligou.

-Ola, aqui e o Edward Cullen...Onde posso lhe encontrar?... atrais do Mc' Donalds?... Ta, que seja. –ele desligou

-Atrais do Mc' Donalds –disse ele

Alice acelerou o carro ate a lanchonete

Chegando lá...

Gabrielle era realmente bonita, ela tinha cabelos cacheados e castanhos formando um perfeito V que caia sob seu ombro, ela estava com um arco tinha olhos verdes como pálida como eu e estava com um, vestido rosa, e na ponta tinha um leve tinha cara de estar apaixonada pelo Edward –Mais uma concorrente-.

-Então, você e o famoso Edward. –Sua voz era perfeita, Era gentil, educada, e diferente do que pensei

-Gabrielle, esta e Isabella, minha noiva.

-Prazer Bella, todas minhas conversas com Edward, falaram de você, e são poucas. –ela não parava de sorrir

-O prazer e meu Gabi.

-Adorei o apelido.

-Quer que eu te transforme agora? –perguntou Edward

-Olha, eu prefiro morrer em casa.

-Você que ê vai querer morar com a gente?

dormir na casa da Bella.

-Gabi, se meu pai não deixar?

-Eu moro na casa dos Cullen.

Adorei o jeito dela.

-Vocês vão ficar aqui mais tempo? –perguntou ela

-Sim, Alice e Jasper roubaram um bebe, e ele esta se transformando. –disse

-Adoraria conhecer elas.

-Eu sou Alice. –ela disse

-Sou Jasper –ele disse

-Sou Emmett –Disse ele

-Prazer, todos vocês. –disse ela –Esta com fome Bella?

-Não.

-Eu estou, vamos comer?

Fomos todos nos comer

-E como e a vida em Forks? –perguntou ela depois de dar uma mordida

-Ruim.

Ela riu. Ela tem um humor ótimo.

-Gabi, que tal irmos em um Shopping, tenho que comprar roupas para o Fred.

-Claro! Adoraria ir no Shopping com a minha futura família. –disse ela

Terminamos de comer e fomos para o ia em toda loja que tinha _baby _no nome. E saia com muitas sacolas.

No final, Jasper, Alice e Gabrielle estavam com umas dez sacolas em cada mã em cada sacola não havia uma roupa, havia umas cinco pares de roupa.

Depois de umas voltas voltamos para o hotel.O pobre Fred ainda estava tossindo, suas veias ainda queimavam.

-Onde vou dormir? –perguntou Gabrielle

-No meu quarto. –disse Emmett, todo mundo já era amigo dela

-Serio Mett?

-Com o Edward e com a Bella.-completou

-Com a Bella? –perguntou ela feliz –Oba!

Ai, cara! Essa menina só pode ter caído do céu!

Entramos no quarto.

-Bella, posso ficar na cama de casal? –perguntou ela

-Depois do tanto de Red-Bull nunca mais vou pensar em dormir.

-Já pensou... –riu Edward

-Bom...Eu vou dormir, estou cansada. Boa noite –disse ela se deitando e fechando os olhos

Não estava com para o quarto de Alice ver Fred crescer, e ao mesmo tempo tossir. Bebes de vampiros crescem muito rápido

-Quantos anos o Fred aparenta ter Ed? –perguntei de frente para o pobre bebe no berço

-Parece que tem uns seis meses.

Alice chegou perto se intrometendo na conversa.

-Ate parece que ele nasceu ontem... –disse ela num tom dramático

-Mas ele nasceu ontem... –disse Edward

-Não estraga o clima Edward –disse

-O que achou, da sua parente Ed? –Alice perguntou

-Ela e bem legal, mas nem tanto quanto a Bella.

-Obrigado Edward –respondi

-Hmmm... Cadê o Emmett? –Alice perguntou

De repente Emmett chega com três ingressos na mão.

-Jazz e Isa... Precisamos de vocês agora –disse ele

Gostei de como ele falou _Isa _ficou bem sinistro.

Fui ate ele.

Ele entregou os ingressos para mim e para Jasper

-OMG! –gritou Jasper

_Ingresso meia entrada para área vip_

_Show Simple Plane_

-Emmett!- gritei – O que e isso?

-A área vip do show do Simple Plane!

Eu e Jasper começamos a dar pulinhos em volta um do outro

-Ah, o Show e da qui a 24 horas para ser preciso –disse ele

-Ah! Fala serio! Que coisa! –disse Edward atrais- Simple plane? Que banda mais emo!

-E isso que você vira quando a Bella vai embora –riu Alice

Ele deu ombros

Fred começou a tremer e murmurar

-A transformação esta acabando –disse Alice

-Mas já? –disse Edward

-Amanha de manha já teremos um recém criado entre nos. –murmurou ela

Isso em fez tremer

O pobrezinho rolava, chorava, tremia tudo que representasse dor.

-Ai, Alice, como você tem coragem de deixar uma criança assim? –perguntei

-Vai ser melhor para ela, morar em uma casa cheia de vampiros com seu pai e sua mãe vampiros.

-Qual será o seu dom? –perguntou Emmett

-Eu nem sei se ele vai ter um. –respondeu ela

-Espera. –disse –quando agente morde um humano a idade dele congela certo?

-Para bebes não, né Bella... Por isso que pegamos um bebe tão recém nascido assim, ele vai chegar uma idade que vai congelar –disse Edward

-Sera que Carlisle e Esme vão aceitar ele?

-Claro, o Carlisle tem compaixão e a Esme extintos maternos. –disse Emmett

Conversamos ali ate o amanhecer.O Red-Bull fez bem.

-Com sono Bella? –perguntou Emmett

-Estou mais ou menos... –respondi

-Vem comigo. –ele pegou meu braço ate nosso abriu o frigo-bar e retirou dez Red Bulls –Toma –disse ele me entregando

Eu bebi não fiquei estava na porta sorrindo

-Bom dia. –disse Gabrielle da cama

-Gaby, toma essas cinco Red Bulls aqui –disse Emmett as entrgando

Ela pegou uma por uma e de repente saltou da cama

Ela foi automaticamente para o banheiro e saiu de la com uma roupa Blusa de gola alta e de manga azul e calca jeans

Eu peguei uma blusa laranja que era de manga ate a metade do braço, uma calça jeans e um sapato qualquer.

-Cade aquele bebezinho bonitinho? –perguntou Gabrielle

-Gente, gente, gente!A transformação acabou! –gritou a Alice de seu quartos eram próximos porisso dava para ouvir o que o outro falava do mais um grito gigantesco desse como o de Alice

Eu corri ate seu estava no berço, Edward estava na porta me esperando.E Alice olhando para a porta próxima ao berço

-Cade? –perguntei

Fui ver olhos devagar ainda estavam se de recém parecia ter um ano e meio.

-Quando ele vai falar? –perguntei

-Não vai demorar muito.

Ele era realmente lindo, os detalhes de seu rosto eram impecáveis, apesar de ser um inofensivo bebe. –por enquanto-.

Ele apenas murmurava.

-Que droga, estou esperando a primeira palavra dele. –disse Alice sentando no sofá e o fitando

Gabrielle entrou no quarto por ultimo e foi ver o bebe

-Que fofinho. –disse ela

-Edward, quero morrer agora! –disse ela com um bom humor

-Claro, so vou avisar, dói bastante.

-Eu sei disso

Eles foram para o os segui.

_**N/A:Oii! Espero que tenham gostado, sobre a mulherzinha do Super Natural eu também não sei que ela existia, minha irmã que deu a idéia.E eu sei que os Volturi vão matar o Frederico, mas vamos fingir que não. Porque nesta FIC os bebes não morrem! Ta, morrem sim, mas não morrem depois de serem vampiros!=] Por favor comentem =] Ah, to me esquecendo... Sobre o caso dos Volturi em relação ao bebe, esquece aquela historia feliz sobre que matam, nessa Fanfic a historinha não existe =] **_

_**Fim. **_


	8. Problemas com a policia

_VIII- Problemas com a policia_

_[Edward entrando no quarto para morder Gabrielle]_

Bella estava confiante de que eu ia deixar ela entrar para ver a amiga dela morrer.

-Deite na cama. –ordenei –Bella, meu amor, você não vai entrar aqui. –disse impedindo ela a entrada no quarto

-Porque? –ela perguntou

-Você não vai querer ver eu matando sua amiga.

-Claro que vou querer ver, mas me espera providenciar a pipoca?

-Desculpe Bella, mais não vai. –disse fechando a porta e a trancando

Ela deu um solavanco na porta

-Edward! Me deixe entrar agora! –gritava ela

Não já estava deitada na perto dela me abaixando e colocando minha boca próximo de seu pescoço.

-Preparada? –perguntei

Ela engoliu em seco

-Sim

Finquei meus dentes em seu pescoço.O sangue dela era tão bom, doce, mais ao mesmo tempo ardentes. Suave... Uma tentação. Mas não podia continuar.Já havia colocado veneno o que tal mais um pouquinho apenas só para, satisfazer minha saldada de sangue que coisa boa.

Droga, estava a matando. Força de vontade, força de vontade...Desgrudei meus dentes de seu pescoçças a Deus! Não queria matar vendo a sua veia queimar.

-Eu disse que doía.

-Não sabia que era tanto. –disse ela

-Boa Sorte. –me levantei

Abri a porta para Bella.

Ela deu um pulo enfurecida.

-Edward! Você não podia fazer isso! –gritou ela

-Bel...la –disse Gabrielle

Ela deu um pulo para a cama e se ajoelhou perto dela

-O que? –disse Bells

-O...O...Bri...Ga..Ga..Do.. –ela dava grandes pausas

-Ela quer dizer "Obrigado Bella, por tudo. –Disse, já sabia mesmo

-De nada, Gabi. –Bella, tinha que fazer um abraçou minha que coisa ridícula.

Ela depois se levantou e fingiu enxugar uma lagrima de seu me abraçou depois

-Como consegue deixar ela assim? –perguntou ela

-Sou sem coração.

Ela olhou curiosa para mim.

-Claro que tem, se não você não me amaria.

-Bella, ele esta com você ate hoje.E sempre vai ficar.

Ela pareceu não entender

Eu beijei a testa dela.

-Vamos embora. –eu disse colocando minha mão em sua centura, e fomos para o quarto de Alice.

Frederico estava já em pe no berço, nunca vi um bebe vampiro que crescia tão rápido, ele já parecia ter quase dois tinha cabelo que ia ate a metade da nuca,era liso loiros, tinha a pele como uma pele de vampiro normal e com os olhos vermelhos de recé ficava ouvindo á que ele já havia dado as primeiras palavras?

-Edward! –disse Alice

-Eduadi –disse Fred

-Edward –corrigi

-Edward –não é que o pequenininho já falou meu nome!

-O meu nome e Bella. –disse ela

-Bella –o bebezinho tava esperto

-Fred, fala o nome dos seus amigos. –ordenou Alice

-Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella Jacob e Gabrielle –O__o Bebezinho esperto.

-Fred, nunca vi um bebe tão esperto como você... –disse Bella

-Eu sei

-Que gracinha!

-Pensei que bebes vampiros demorassem um pouco mais para crescer. –comentei

-Ele e diferente... –disse Alice passando a mão em seu cabelo.

-Mamã to com fome!

-O que comer meu filho?

-Sangue! –disse ele, num tom estranho, um tom de vicio, igual a mim no computador

-Papai Jasper já foi buscar. –disse ela

- O que? –gritei

-O Jasper foi lá no Hospital pegar sangue.O+.

-Esse e o meu tipo sanguíneo. –Bella riu –Ah, doroga...Ele vai ficar viciado no meu sangue? –ela perguntou por fim

-Não. –respondi –Vampiros são viciados em qualquer tipo de sangue...

Ela murmurou

-Nunca vou tomar sangue na minha vida... –comentou ela –pelo menos é tão nojento...

Eu soltei um riso.

-AAAAAAAAAHH! –Bella do nada gritou, será que estava ficando doida de vez? –Hoje! Simple Plane!

Ela começou a chorar, já vi que ela é uma super fã.

-A Bella ta chorando com o que? –perguntou Fred

Eu me virei para ele.

-Como, você consegue crescer tão rápido menino! –perguntei

-Mamãe disse que eu sou especial –respondeu

Ele tinha alguma coisa de muito á um dom?

-Acho que já sei o seu dom. –disse

-Qual? –Bella perguntou enxugando uma lagrima

-Acho que é o dom de crescer mais rápido.

-Ah, que chato. –murmurou Alice –queria que fosse da beleza

-Eu não tenho 100%, ele e bem estranho.

-Não sou não! –disse ele.

-Viu! Ele cresce cada vez mais rápido!

-Então, esse vai ser o dom que só vai valer ate uma idade.

-Alice, se você e o Jasper tivessem um filho realmente ele teria dons sob naturais –disse Bella

-Pode ter dois dons? –Alice perguntou

-Creio que sim, Jasper sente, o que a pessoa sente, e deixa a ambiente mais calmo. –respondi dando uma de Carlisle

-Então espero que seja esse e beleza! –disse Alice

-Quero um dom que seja legal! –disse ele

Ele olhou para Alice e flexionou os olhos.

Alice colocou as mãos, na cabeça

-Já sei o seu dom! –ela parecia com dor.

Hora de usar o _meu _dom

Fred, estava com raiva, realmente usando seu poder.

Alice pensava só em coisas o James, Bella caída no chão graças a ele, Jasper morrendo.

-Pare! –gritei com Fred –Já sei seu dom.

-Qual? –perguntou ele desviando o olhar para mim

Alice se sentou no sofá, estava aterrorizada.

-Você pode controlar o que as pessoas pensam. Fred, faz isso que você acabou de fazer com a Alice mas, pense em coisas boas. –ordenei

Ele me fez pensar em coisas maravilhosas, Bella –a razão da minha existência – Eu me casando com ela. Mas do nada veio ela vampira, se re-contorcendo de dor, isso era a coisa que espero jamais ver.

-Pare! –ordenei, ele se desconcentrou.

De repente tudo se cessou.

-Edward, retiro o que disse em querer um filho com dom especial –murmurou Alice

-Fred, faz sua mãe pensar em coisas boas. –ordenei

Ele olhou para Alice

Ela começou a pensar nele criança caçando, feliz, depois Bella caçando comigo em seu lado.

-Fred, concentre-se... Coisas boas. –disse

Alice começou a rir.

-Agora, pare! –ordenei

Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu

-Filho! Você caiu do céu! –disse Alice -Embora fico triste em saber que quando você crescer os Volturi vão querer você.

-Quem são Volturi? –perguntou ele

-Uma clã, que mora lá na Itália.

-E eles vão me roubar de você?

-Não, acho que não. –Alice disse aquilo num tom dramático

De repente Emmett arromba a porta com Jasper

-Bella? Pronta para o show? –perguntou Emmett

-AAAAAAH! Sim, sim, sim, sim! –gritou ela

-Então vamos! –disse Jasper

Ela deu um pulo e foi com no quarto só estávamos eu, Alice e Frederico.

-Ta tão quieto... –disse ele

Eu encarei Alice. Ela estava tendo uma da quelas super idéias dela

-Você se lembra onde era sua casa? –perguntou ela

-Acho que sim...

Alice pegou o Fred e pois ele no chã já conseguia andar.

-Vamos lá.

-Ela deve ser muito longe.E o Emmett foi de carro. –disse

-Agente rouba um outro carro bobinho –disse ela dando a mão para Fred e abrindo a porta

Nos três fomos ate fora do hotel, pegamos um Jeep e saímos

Fui re-lembrando a minha infância, ate chegar em um bairro histórico. É um bairro pequeno que eles separaram para deixar só a coisas velhas.Lá não era autorizado entrar carros.

Saímos e entramos no bairro que era fechado por casa deveria ser ali.

-Que lugar legal! –dizia Fred

Andei ate encontrar uma casinha pequenina, de tijolos e cimento, com a pintura mal minha casa, eu lembrava, eu entrei nela, era tudo como era antes.

Encostei nas paredes para re-lembrar quando eu e meu pai resolvíamos pintá-las.

- É esta casa? -Perguntou Alice

-Sim.

Olhei para um brinquedo perto de uma caminha, que no caso parecia ser da minha mãe e do meu -me

Era um ursinho, cheio de mofo. Ele durou aproximadamente 110 anos.Não tinha o peguei, o meu urso, e o abracei.

-Hei, o cara! Esse urso não pode ser tocado como qualquer outro objeto, não viu na placa ali na porta não? –era um guarda.

-Mas... Essa casa é minha... –disse quase chorando

-Para de brincadeira, saia!

Deixei meu urso ali, e me levantei, quem sabe ali na placa não teria o nome Massen?

Fui ver.

_A família que morava nesta casa,foi infectada pela epidemia de gripe espanhola e , um casal e um filho.O casal, morreu em casa, pois não tinham como pagar o hospital.O filho depois de uma semana foi morto pela mesma doenç uma lenda, dizem que se você entra nesta casa, o espírito da família vira para lhe perguntar onde esta o você não dizer, eles vão te perseguir ate a sua morte._

-Que coisa! –gritei

-O que? –o guarda perguntou

-O nome dessa família é Massen!Eles morreram no hospital, e o filho não morreu em casa...

O medico do hospital mordeu ele e agora ele é um vampiro, que esta na sua frente. -pensei

-Ele morreu no hospital –completei a frase

-Olha, foi estudado isso! E por isso é isso! E agora Fora! –disse o guarda

Eu, Alice e Fred saímos correndo ate a homem grande, com uns policiais ao enquanto nos entravamos no carro ele gritou.

-Estão roubando o meu carro!

Os policiais vieram correndo em nossa direção.

-Pisa fundo Edward! –gritou Alice

Fred estava em seu colo

Eu pisei o mais fundo o que pude.O carro saiu rangido e correndo que nem um por um lado que eles não estavam, carros de policia começaram a nos perseguir.Não tínhamos escolha, a não ser nos render.

-Teremos que nos render. –disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada

-Não! –gritou Alice

-Agente foge depois! –gritei

-Eu vou perder a guarda do Fred!

-&^%## .

_**N/A: Na hora que estava escrevendo eu tava vendo TV ai, passou a noticia que o Michael Jackson havia tido uma parada cardíaca e morrido O.O Queria fazer uma homenagem a ele... Isso prova que eu escrevo muuuito e depois eu posto muuuuito **_

__E agora? O que vou fazer?

-Já sei! –disse Alice para completar o silencio

-O que?

-Vamos pular de um penhasco!

-Ótima idéia! Ate já sei onde fica um!

Eu pisei fundo ate o penhasco que ficava a uns quilô a 250 por hora, quase o Maximo do que o carro conseguia.

Quebrei a cerca para não deixar nenhum humano cair, a não ser se um vampiro quiser fugir da , ate gostei de cair de um penhasco, era tão legal!

-Edward... –disse Alice

-Fala?

-ESTAMOS CAINDO NA AGUA!

-E daí?

-O carro vai explodir! –gritou

-O que? –gritei –já sei!

Peguei Fred e abri a porta

-Pula do carro! –ordenei

Eu pulei com Fred.

-U-huuu! –gritava ele

Caímos na água indo direto para o para superfície para encontrar Alice

Ela estava um pouco na minha ela

-Edward, eles não podem nos ver aqui! –disse ela

-Abaixe.

Nos abaixamos prendendo a respiração.

Li a mente dela._Edward, temos que ir para um lugar bem longe de Chicago e comprar roupas disfarce._

Me levantei novamente para falar com ela

-Será que vai sair no jornal lá em Forks?

-Nem tem jornal direito lá em Forks! 

Abaixamos de novo._Vamos nadar para o lugar mais longe...Que tal Florida _

Fiz um sinal. E começamos a nadar, nadar, nadar, nadar, nadar, nadar e chegarmos na Florida.

Era tão bom sentir o olfato novamente.

-Vamos no shopping mais próximo! –gritou Alice

Coloquei Fred na minhas costas e saímos correndo para o Shopping.

Chegando no shopping...

Fomos em uma loja que só havia roupas pretas.

Eu, ela e Fred compramos roupas pretas de gola alta, que não deixava ver nossa face.

-Vamos voltar para Chicago. –eu disse

Voltamos para praia. E nadamos novamente ate Chicago numa praia para o hotel.

-Ola, Sr. E . –saldou o balconista

-Nos não somos casados, somos irmãos. –respondeu com rispidez Alice

-De qualquer forma, temos uma entrega para você.

Fui caminhando ate o balcão para receber a entrega

Ele me entregou cinco pacotes cheios de sangue.

-Poderia, saber, o que vai fazer com tanto sangue? –perguntou ele

-Temos um... um... –o que vou inventar desta vez?

-Oba! Sangue! –comemorou Fred na minhas costas

-Estamos fazendo um filme amador, e precisamos de sangue... –ufa

Fui correndo para o quarto de Alice

-Cade a mamadeira? –Perguntei

-Aqui. –disse Alice jogando ela

Coloquei Fred no berço.

Peguei um saquinho de sangue e coloquei na mamadeira e dei ao Fred

Ele tomou um gole.

-Ai, meu Deus! Que coisa mais gostosa! Nunca bebi algo assim! Eu quero mais! Mais! Mais! –dizia ele

-Será que ele vai conseguir se controlar? –perguntei

-Se Jasper se controlou...

_**N/A: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado, vou postar ate o 20 cap, que eu já escrevi, amanha dia 18 de agosto, no próximo eles vão começar a trenar o pobrezinho do Fred, e os problemas com a policia vão continuar.**_


	9. Treinamento basico

_IX- Treinamento basico_

_[Edward sentado no sofá do quarto de Alice vendo Frederico]_

-Quanto tempo será que vai demorar para a Gabrielle acabar? – perguntou Alice

-Olha, eu mordi ela hoje de demorar bastante. –respondi

-Eu quero mais sangue! –gritou Fred

-Termina de beber sua mamadeira. –disse Alice

-Eu quero mais sangue! -gritava ele

-Cale a sua boca! –gritei

Ele ficou irritado.E ai, veio os pensamentos ruins. Eu via Victoria com sua boca suja de sangue e Bella deitada no chão morta.

-Pare! –ordenei

Elas Bella sendo enterrada dentro de um caixão, e eu me lamentando com sua morte.

-Pare! –eu não agüentei e me agachei no chã a mão na cabeça, estava com dor de cabeça já.

-Pare agora Fred! –ordenou Alice

Tudo acabou.

-Temos que treinar esse cara! –gritei

-Ele é muito novo ainda! –disse ela

-Ele pode matar uma pessoa agora! –disse

-Ele não faria isso!

Eu me cara a cara com ele

-Nunca mais repita são nossa família.Não machucamos a família ok? –disse

-Mas você me deixou irritado.

-Vampiros que tem dom como você, não podem ficar irritados.

-Como?

-Respirando fundo.

-Eu não acho que vou conseguir...

Olhei para voltei com o olhar para ele.

-Hora do treinamento... -declarei

-Oba! –comemorou ele ficando em pé no berço.

-Vou começar a te ofender, e você vai ter que arranjar um jeito de não me atacar.

-Ta. Não podemos maltratar família!

-Muito bem. –eu disse –Vamos começ, você é o cara mais frio, idiota, sem noção, fresco, otário...

Ele ficou irritado.

-Concentre-se. –eu disse

O bichinho ficou irritado.

Ele ate murmurava.

Ele rosnou

-Alice, mais sangue. –ordenei –esta indo muito bem.

Se ele fosse humano estaria vermelho feito pimenta.

Alice me entregou o resto de sangue que havia na mesma sacola.

Eu dei para ele

-Foi muito bem Fred

Ele pegou a mamadeira e apertou tanto que partiu ao meio, e o que sobrou virou pó.

Ele estava com um olho Flexionado e o outro ate medo de tão aterrorizado.

Ainda bem que não havia colocado ainda o sangue na mamadeira se não eles iriam pensar que estávamos maltratando o não parava de crescer.

-Esse foi apenas o primeiro treinamento.O treinamento básico- eu disse

Ele continuava se irritam fácil.

-Que tal se acalmar agora? –sugeri

Ele começou a se acalmar.

-Parece que você descobriu a tática para você se acalmar. -comentei

-Que bom! –disse ele –qual e o próximo?

-Primeiro preocupa-se com o crescimento.O treinamento real, vai ser quando a Gabrielle acordar, você com esse ritimo vai ficar bem grande quando começarmos.

-Me ensina a usar meu dom?

-O primeiro já ensinei. –Peguei um papel em cima da mesa.

_*- Treino feito_

_Frederico:_

_*Treino básico (controlar seu dom)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 1 (Como caçar)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 2 (sangue humano)_

_Gabrielle_

_Treino básico (controlar seu dom)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 1 (controlar em relação ao sangue humano)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 2 (como caçar)_

-Vou entregar isso para você, porque eu sei que a Alice já te fez começar a ler –disse.

-Que isso? –perguntou ele

-A agenda de treinamentos.

Eu entreguei a ele

-Eu to mais avançado do que a Gabrielle? –perguntou ele

-Sim.

Ele comemorou

Alice estava emburrada e sentada no sofá

Eu fui ler a mente dela _Edward idiota, o filho e meu, não e negocio e esse de Treinamento básico?Que ridículo!Quando ele tiver um filho com a Bella, ele que vai fazer isso!Com o __meu __filho não.Não mesmo_

Alice parecia brava.

-Quando vamos fazer a próxima fase? –perguntou ele

-Quando chegarmos em casa. –respondi

Ele murmurou

-O que vamos fazer agora? –perguntou Alice se levantando –Ah! Já sei! Já sei!

Ah não...

-Vamos fazer compras! –sugeriu ela

-Não mesmo!- respondi

-Sim! –disse ela

-Que seja. –peguei Fred e coloquei nas minhas ávamos vestidos com roupas de disfarce, e saímos

-Acho melhor pegarmos outro carro. –falou Fred

Alice pegou um _Ecosport _preto trocou a placa com um _Fox._

Eu fui dirigindo, Fred foi no colo de ate o Shopping.

Encontramos na porta do estacionamento uma fila enorme com muitos ês emos olharam para menina, Um grandalhão e um cara loiro.

Bella, Emmett e o vidro e coloquei minha cabeça para fora

-Peguei vocês! –gritei

-Ah, droga. –murmurou Emmett

-Fred! –Jasper deu um tchauzinho

-Papai! –disse ele

Sai do carro.E fui conversar com Bella, um grupo de meninas começaram a cochichar.

-Ola Bella. –disse

-Oi Edward! –disse ela me abraçando

-O que houve com você Bella? –perguntei

Ela ainda agarrada em mim disse no meu ouvido

-São aquelas meninas, estão falando de você. –murmurou

-Hmmm... –murmurei

-Isabella! Meu amor! Case-se comigo –eu disse me ajoelhando

-Essa é a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso Edward!

As meninas ficaram ruiva quase chorou._Não acredito! Essa baranga idiota vai ficar com esse Deus grego que caiu do céu só para_ _mim? _Uma loira ficava me encarando _Que gosto esse gato tem? Eu sou muito mais bonita do que a quela menina!To chocada $$#*^%^& _Uma morena de cabelo preto ficava fitando a Bella _Tomara que você vá se %$*(^ e também se você quiser vai tomar no ^% da tua vo! _E a ultima de cabelo cacheado estava com um sorriso na boca _Como o amor é lindo! Esse cara é perfeito também! Eles fazem um belíssimo par! _Essa daí, é a mais educada das quatro

-Agora, meu amor, vá! Espero que tenha um belo Show. –eu disse

A fila deu um passo de um metro

-Até Edward! –disse Emmett enquanto eu entrava no carro

-Como agente vai entrar no Shopping? –perguntou Fred

-Assim. –disse

Pisei no acelerador fazendo saíram do caminho, e entrei no shopping, estacionei bruscamente em uma vaga perto da porta do shopping.

-Eu queria ter abraçado o papai... –comentou Fred

-Eu também. –disse Alice saindo do carro.

Entramos no subiu nas minhas costas

-Ah! Cada delicia que tem aqui! –disse Fred

-Não é jeito de falar! –gritou Alice

-Ai! Edward! Quero beber sangue! Quero, quero, quero, quero! –dizia ele

Segurei a perna dele com força para que ele não pula-se para atacar alguém.

-Pare de respirar. –ordenei

Ele parou de respirar _Ai, tenho que me controlar! A mamãe disse que se não me controlar vou ser banido da , controla, controla, controla!Ai, ai, ai, ai_ pensava ele.

-Edward acho que não vou conseguir. –com a expressão dele parecia fazer esforço.

-Acredite em você!Tenha forca de vontade Fred. –ordenei

Ele encostou o nariz em meu ombro para o tampá-lo.

-Acho melhor irmos embora... –comentou Alice

-Percebeu isso só agora?

Nos três saímos correndo para o carro e voltamos para o hotel

-Eu quero sangue, sangue, sangue. –dizia ele enquanto Alice o colocava no berço.

-Acalme-se! –ordenei

Alice pegou a mamadeira dele e o entregou

Ele estava viciado em sangue, ele bebeu muito rápido

-Você tem que se controlar. –dizia Alice

-Como, Alice? –perguntou ele

-Arebaba Fred! Esse é o treinamento para ser um monstro 1 –eu disse

-Edward! Pare de falar como aqueles indianos da novela das oito! –gritou Alice

Eu me sentei no sofá.Uma mexa do meu cabelo caiu sob meu olho esquerdo, não havia passado muito gel hoje.

-Arebaba! Edward! Pare de ser emo agora! –gritou ela

Cai no chão e comecei a rolar

-Minha Bella, minha, minha minha Bella, eu to com saldade

-Edward PARE AGORA! –gritou ela

Eu me sentei novamente no sofá e levantei o pedaço de cabelo sob meu olho.

-Melhor assim –ela disse

Fiquei calado esperando o tempo passar

Já era muito Emmett abre a porta com Jasper e Bella atrais.

-Papai! –gritou Fred

-Edward! –gritou Bella

Ela me abraçou e Jasper pegou Fred no colo depois Alice abraçou os dois juntos

Há há! Emmett ficou de fora!

-Cadê a Gabrielle? –perguntou ele

-No seu quarto

Bella se desgrudou de mim

-Como foi o show? –perguntei

-Muito legal! Todas as musicas foram fantásticas! –respondeu ela

Imagino...

-E, o que vocês fizeram no shopping?

-Nada –respondi –Fred não conseguiu se controlar no meio de tantas pessoas

-Imagino... Levar um recém-criado para o shopping, não é uma boa idéia. –disse Emmett

Emmett...

-Quando Rosalie vai voltar? –Bella perguntou

-Sei lá –disse Emmett

Bella se sentou no sofá e ligou a TV. Eu me sentei junto procurava algum filme bom.

-Bella, o que você quer ver? –perguntei para ser gentil

-Algum filme interessante.

Eu peguei o controle da mão dela, fiz esforço para não o quebrá-lo e coloquei no _Tele cine Premium._Estava passando um filme em que havia dois garotos, um que aparentava ter uns 10 ou 13 anos e outro que parecia ter 6 anos.

-Que filme é esse? –perguntei

-Não sei... Não vejo muito Tele cine. –respondeu ela

Os garotos estavam jogando um jogo em que eles estavam no espaç o que acontecia no jogo era realidade.

Apareceu em cena de repente... Uma menina... Idêntica a Bella, era a Bella!

-Não sabia que você era atriz. –comentei

-E não sou... –ela pegou a revista de Tv para ver o nome do procurou...

-Zathura... –respondeu ela

-Ela é sua copia perfeita. –eu disse

-Mude de canal! –ela me ordenou

Passei para o Tele cine pipoca

Estava passando um filme em que um homem estava se tele transportando de um lugar a o outro

-Já vi esse filme, nunca inteiro mais o começo.

-Qual o nome?

-Jumper.

Ele tocou a campainha de uma atendeu foi... A Bella! De novo

-Que droga! –gritou ela

A mulher apenas tinha de diferente o cabelo e a cor dos olhos.

-E isso o que eu sinto com relação ao Cedrico... –disse

-Vamos em uma locadora! –disse ela.

Eu me levantei

-Eu não sei onde fica uma... –respondi

-Vamos perguntar a o balconista do hotel!

Fomos ate a porta eu a abri quando Bella foi dar satisfação a Emmett

-Vamos! –disse ela fechando a porta

Fomos a recepçã Bella perguntava o endereço eu já avistava a locadora a uns 10 quilômetros da onde o carro estava

Quando Bella chegou Ela entrou no carro e fomos ate a locadora.

Fui direto na cessão de terror.E Bella foi na de drama

Vi um filme que parecia ser interessante para não ia ver mesmo...

-Bella –eu chamei

Ela foi ao meu lado

-Que tal esse filme? Os mensageiros?

-Não! –ela gritou –Essa garota parecida comigo! Vamos embora agora!

_**N/A:Oi! Espero que tenham gostado, Esse só foi mesmo para servir como base o próximo o capitulo 10 que será mais especial por ser o capitulo 10! Que na verdade nem é tão especial assim, mas tudo bem... O próximo eu sei que vai ser doido *---* **_


	10. Recreacao

_Cap X-Recreação_

_[Edward esperando Bella acordar]_

Ser humano tem seus benefí não...

-Tio Ed –chamou Fred

Olhei para ele

-O que?

-Quando que a Bella vai acordar?

-Da que a pouco. –respondi

Jasper e Emmet foram ao hospital pegar mais sangue enquanto eu, Alice e Fred ficamos aqui.

Alice ligou a Tv em vão.

-Alice, dês de quando você vê Tv?

-Ah, Edward, é bem legal sabia? –respondeu

Fui me sentar ao seu lado e fiquei vendo

Alice estava vendo jornal da manha.

-Perseguição ontem, uma mulher, um homem e uma criança foram vistos tentando roubar um urso de pelúcia do museu de antigo foram acusados de roubar também dois carros, um ainda não foi encontrado e o outro esta destruí fugiram da policia por um grande tempo, quando eles perderam o controle do carro roubado e caíram na água. –disse o apresentador

-O urso era meu! –gritei

-Muitos moradores dizem ter os visto nadando na á de busca estão procurando eles, sem esperança de policiais não os viram, mas o segurança do museu disse que o homem era pálido, com o cabelo cor de bronze para cima.A mulher era baixa, com cabelo curto e escuro.E o bebe tinha cabelos loiros e era bastante pálido. –dizia o apresentador

Alice se levantou e pegou Fred e pois ele no chã voltou a se sentar no sofá.

-Acho que o TBC ta ferrado... –disse ela

-Porque? –perguntei

-Ele nos viu.

-E daí? Somos apenas parecidos

Ela concordou

-O que é TBC? –perguntou Fred

Ele parecia ter três anos

-Nosso Web-show –respondeu ela

-Que em breve será Reality Show –comentei

-Que mara! –disse ele

-Da onde você aprendeu essa gíria? –perguntei

-Toma lá da cá, um programa da Globo

-Emmett... –murmurei

Alice riu

-Que tal gravarmos o TBC em Chicago? –sugeri

-Boa idéia! –disse Alice

Ela se levantou para pegar a câmera

Dei um tapinha no lugar onde Alice estava

-Suba Fred.

Ele subiu

Alice chegou com uma câmera de amadores

-Ação! –disse ela apertando o botão

-Ola! Gente, como vão? Estamos aqui em Chicago. –eu disse –Esse é o mais novo integrante da turma...

-Rico –assoprou Alice

-Rico! –repeti –E não é só também uma nova menina um ola para o mundo!

-Ola mundo! –disse ele alegre

-Ele é muito grande para a idade dele, e ele cresce muito, muito, muito rápido.- eu disse –Mett, Jazz e Isa não estão aqui hoje. Mas eu estou. Já era uma grande coisa -Vocês sabiam que ontem tivemos o show do Simple Plane? –não tinha nada mais para comentar... Bom, Rico, mostre o que sabe fazer!

-O que eu sei fazer? –perguntou ele –Ah, já sei!

-Não! Isso não! –já era tarde

As lembranças ruins eram tão fortes que cai no chão para parecer mais humano

-Pare! –ordenei

Tudo acabou, subi no sofá de novo

-Foi apenas uma atuação... –tentei disfarçar

-Não foi não... –disse ele

Coloquei meu braço em seu pescoço e pulamos no chão para ficar fora do foco da câmera.

-Eles não podem saber que somos vampiros –sussurrei

-Ah, ta...

Subimos de novo

-Hmmm... Não somos sobre-naturais... –disse Fred

Fitei ele

-Disfarce. –sussurrei

Olhei para câmera e dei um sorriso

-Que tal passearmos por Chicago?

-Vamos na sua casa Edward!

Ah, droga

-Não....Que tal... Sairmos na rua?

-Não! Muito normal!Ah, já sei! Vamos gravar você caçando!

-Eu não caço...

-Como você se alimenta?

Segurei ele e caímos no chão novamente

-Eu disse que é para disfarçar! –sussurrei

-Ah, é!

Levantamos novamente

-Que tal...Vamos fazer um passeio no hotel! –sugeriu ele

Ótima idéia Frederico Cullen!

-Vamos la!

Nos levantamos peguei ele e coloquei nas minhas costas, e saímos nos corredores.

-Esse é o corredor. –disse ele

Fomos até a porta do meu quarto

-Esse é o meu quarto. –disse –A Bella esta aqui.

Entramos no elevador e fomos até a recepção

-Essa é a recepção –disse.

-Hei, Sr. Cullen, -disse o Balconista

-Desculpe, não posso.

Ele queria falar sobre o jornal

-Vamos subir... –disse Fred

Nos subimos para a área de lazer que era no ultimo andar

-Estamos na área de lazer, onde fica a famosa piscina, sauna, quadra de Baseball, sala de jogos e etc... –eu disse

-Vamos na piscina! –sugeriu Fred

-Sim!

Coloquei Fred no chão e nos dois corremos e pulamos nela.

-Que água fria –tentei parecer humano

Fred apareceu depois

-Que água gostosa –disse ele

-Vamos sair

Eu sai pela borda e ele saiu pela ávamos roupa, totalmente encharcada.

-Vamos para a sala de jogos! –disse ele correndo

A sala de jogos era diferente, ela tinha uma pista de boliche!

Eu sai correndo e ele me seguiu me deitei na pista e sai derrapando, Fred fez a mesma coisa, depois quando estávamos acabando de derrapar fizemos uma pose

Alice riu

Eu me levantei, Fred fez o ate o foco da câmera.

-Bem vindo as férias em Chicago! –declarei

Fred trouxe uma bola de boliche.

-Vamos jogar _Bolivolei?_

-O que é Bolivolei? –perguntei

-Vôlei, com uma bola de boliche.

-Gostei! Vamos jogar aqui na pista de boliche!

-E depois podemos jogar Futliche!

-Gostei!Vamos começar!

Começamos a jogar.

No fim ficou empatado.

-Vamos ao Futliche lá na piscina! –eu disse

Nos jogamos, o placar ficou 5 a 6 eu ganhei, porque eu joguei a bola de boliche no meio de campo que é a água, ele não conseguiu pegar e ai foi ponto meu.

Fomos depois na quadra de tê bem que estávamos no inverno, Chicago no inverno fica sempre tênis, desta vez ele ganhou, de dois pontos, so porque a Alice me chamou para ele ganhar.

-Bom... O nosso quarto e mais emocionante TBC acaba por o próximo!

-Pronto! –disse Alice apertando o botão.

-Meu primeiro Web-show! –comemorou Fred

-Onde tem um computador aqui? –perguntei

-Acho que aqui tem... é... aquele negócio, lá que tem um monte de computador... –disse Alice

-Acho que é Lan-house –eu disse –Acho que aqui tem uma!

-E se não tiver? –perguntou Fred

-Eu compro um. –disse Alice

-Então vamos! –eu disse

Saindo correndo

-Edward! –disse Bella com a mão esticada na minha frente não me deixando ir na recepção.

-Querida! Você acordou!- comemorei

Ela estava com um rabo de cavalo e uma blusa de manga azul.Não sabia que estava tão frio , eu sou um vampiro dã.

Eu ri

-Pare agora Edward Massen Cullen! 

-O que eu fiz agora? –perguntei

-Você começou o TBC sem mim! E alem do mais me deixou dormindo com uma recém criada!

Ah não...

-Ela acordou? –droga eu gritei

-Não.

Ufa

-Mas ela podia ter acordado!

-Mas ela não acordou

-Mas podia!

Segurei a cabeça dela

-O que importa agora?

Eu soltei

-Edward! Já pensou que se ela tivesse acordado... –ela olhou para Fred e depois olhou para sala de jogos. –Ah! –ela gritou –Edward! Eu te amo!

o.O? Eu já sabia disso...

-Não sabia que aqui tinha sala de jogos ah! –gritou ela

Ela correu para fui atrais estava toda feliz pulando na pista de boliche

Minha noiva enlouqueceu...

-Vamos jogar? –perguntou ela

-Você vai no mínimo quebrar algum membro. –comentei

-Edward! Confie em mim!

-Não, depois vai ser minha culpa

-Ah, o Charlie foi para Vegas!

-Viva Vegas... –gritei

-Yeah! –gritou Fred atrais de mim

-Vamos para Vegas? –perguntou Alice

-Sim! –disse

-Sim! –disse Emmett e Jasper chegando com MUITOOOS pacotes de sangue

-Não! –Bella disse –O Charlie esta lá!

-Problema é do Charlie! Vamos no cassino ganhar milhões! –eu disse

-Não! –Ela gritou

-Ta bom, que seja... –eu disse

-Ah, então que tal irmos a Los Angelis? –sugeriu Alice

-Sim! –gritei

-Sim! –disse Fred

-Claro! –disse Jasper

-Los Angelis me espera! –gritou Emmett

-Sim... Só se agente for lá na estrelinha do Michael Jackson! –disse Bella

-Tanto faz! –eu disse- Disney me espera!

-Eu vou comprar um chapéu com as orelhas do Mikey! –gritou Emmett

-Eu também! –eu disse

-Que tal comemorarmos na piscina? –sugeriu Alice

Emmett saiu correndo igual a um ai, ele é um retardado, ou seja, ele estava correndo também saiu a segui, qual o motivo de sair correndo?

-Olha a bomba! –gritou ele pulando na piscina

Voou água por todo lado, Deve ter dado pro Canadá tomar um banho.

-Ai vou eu! –gritou Bella pulando

Cheguei na borda.

Senti um empurrão nas costas e cai na piscina.

Quando levantei minha cabeç Alice, Fred e Jasper rindo de mim

-Quem foi o filha da p... _**(N/A:Novo sistema de xingamentos! )**_ que fez essa p...? –perguntei

-Ainda bem que a Esme não ouviu isso... –murmurou Jasper

-Eu quero saber quem foi o filha da p... que fez essa m...!

-Eu –gritou Emmett Atrais de mim

-Só podia ser você né Emmett!

Ele sorriu

-Não basta eu passar toda minha existência com você Emmett?

-Oba! Briga!-gritou Fred

Eu rosnei e pulei em direção ao Emmett

_[Frederico]_

Uhhhhh,O.O irado.

_[Alice]_

Ah, odeio ver Edward e Emmett brigando, alem do mais com a Bella droga! A BELLA TA PERTO!

-Jasper! Vá salvar a Bella! –ordenei

Ele pulou na piscina e pegou a Bella e a trouxe para perto de mim.

Ham? Do que tava pensando antes?... Ah, é, odeio ver Edward e Emmett brigando.

-Vai lá Edward! –gritei

-Pow Alice! –gritou Emmett

-Vai lá Emmett! –gritei

_[Jasper]_

Já sei que vai sobrar para mim... Pulei na piscina e puxei Edward para a superfície.

_[Edward]_

Sai Jasper! Sai! Quero acabar com aquele filho da p... Do Emmett!

-Pare de brigar com o Emmett. –disse Jasper

Eu me levantei novamente e fui até a Bella

-Você se machucou? –perguntou ela

-Não. –respondi –Ainda bem que vampiros não se machucam, se não Jasper teria uma faca no braço.

-Porque?

-Bella, ele é emo.

-Ah, é

Eu bufei

-Acabou tão rápido Edward? –perguntou Emmett ainda na piscina

-Acabou para você Emmett! –eu disse tirando o celular do bolso de para ele –Esme vai gostar de saber disso.

-Argh!-murmurou ele

Liguei para atendeu

-Alo?

-Esme?

-Edward, como vai ai em Chicago?

-Bem, achei minha parenta e Alice fez um recém criado.O nome dele é Frederico, ele parece ter três anos e meio, ele tem dom sobrenatural, é Crescer rápido e fazer as pessoas pensarem coisas boas ou coisas ruins.

-Muahahaha! –riu ela –Jane que me aguarde

-Esme, o Emmett...

Ele pulou em minha direção pegou o celular e o jogou na piscina.

-Acabou para você Edward Cullen –gritou ele

Pulei na piscina de novo e peguei o celular

-Esme?Esme?

-O que? –respondeu ela

-O que? –gritou Emmett

Alice riu

-É um celular aquá um dia desse ai.

Dei língua para o Emmett

Ele pulou na piscina.E retirou o celular e o jogou no sorte caiu na cabeça de Jasper

-Au!

Ele pegou o celular

-Esme?... O Edward e o Emmett...

-Não! –gritamos eu e Emmett juntos

-Estão super bem... –disse ele

-Ufa –disse

Jasper desligou.

_**N/A:Oi, Em homenagem a o novo sistema de xingamento... Na próxima P. de capitulo a Gabrielle vai voltar, mas nada de tão extraordinário.**_


	11. Tinha que ser hoje

_Cap XI- Tinha que ser logo hoje_

_[Edward]_

Essas férias tão sendo ótimas, estão sendo verdade, tem seus problemas, na verdade um problema, codinome: sentando no sofá do quarto de estava no chão bebendo estava no outro sofá vendo estava do meu lado recostada em estava em uma poltrona separada e Jasper do lado de Alice

-Porque estamos tão quietos? –perguntou Emmett

-Porque a Bella esta cansada e quer dormir. –respondi

Alguém de repente bateu na porta.

Alice foi atender.

Era a deveria ter acabado de estava realmente a paixão da minha vida era a Bella, por tanto...

-Sangue. –disse ela – Sangue, Sangue, Sangue, Sangue, Sangue, Sangue.

Tinha que ser hoje... Peguei a Bella no pulou em direção a poça de sangue que Fred fez

Fui em meu quarto e coloquei Bella na cama e voltei para o quarto dos vampiros.

-Sangue. –dizia ela

Quando o pequeno Fred acordou da morte ele não acordou tão viciado em sangue assim.

Sentei a onde estava.E fiquei vendo os dois recém criados brigando por uma gota de realmente hilário.

_**Flash Back:**_

_**Ah, m... a Gabrielle voltou.O descanso que treiná-lo.**_

___**The End **_

M...

-Vamos começar o treinamento? –disse

-Treinamento? –perguntou Gabrielle

-Sim –disse entregando a minha folha de treinamentos

-Que p... é essa? _**N/A: Premio da MTV**_

__-O que você vai ter que fazer

-Gostei desse treino para ser um monstro 1.

-Você terá que se controlar em relação ao sangue humano.

-Ah, que m... Isso.

-Bom, o sangue de animais nem é tão ruim.

-OMG! –gritou ela –Eu não vou poder ter contato com a Bella!

-So durante mais ou menos um mês.

Ela abriu e boca

-Não é nada de mais.

-Mas a Bella é minha melhor amiga!

_[Bella]_

A Alice é a minha irmã que eu nunca tive, Gaby é a minha melhor amiga vampira e Ângela é a minha melhor amiga normal.

_[Edward]_

Ela sentou na cadeira onde estava

-Minha, melhor amiga... Não posso nem falar com ela!

-É isso aí. –eu disse

-Quero ser humana de novo!

-Bem vindo ao meu mundo

-Edward. –disse ela pegando meu ombro e balançando –Você não sabe o que estou passando!

-Na verdade sei sim, quando eu caço tenho que ficar longe dela.

Ela ficou emburrada e virou para Frederico.

-Vamos começar o treinamento agora! –disse ela

Aff, Tinha mesmo que ser logo hoje!

-Claro –eu disse fingindo estar empolgado

-Oba! –gritou Fred

-Eu também vou! –gritou Emmett

-Eu e Jazz também, o Fred é nosso filho –disse Alice

Que ótimo agora toda família vai!

-Acho que você não tem dom sobrenatural nenhum... –comentei

-Que pena, mas vamos ou não começar? –disse ela

-Esse é o treinamento básico, você vai pular.

-Ah, ta.

-Vamos ter que ir para uma floresta.

-Oba! Adoro arvores! –disse Fred

-Que tal irmos correndo? –sugeriu Emmett

Oh não, Emmett deu uma idéia boa! O fim do mundo esta perto de acontecer!

-Correr? –gritou Gabrielle

-Sim, agente corre muito, muito rápido –disse Jasper

Me levantei e sai correndo para a floresta mais perto, quando eu olhava para traz eu via na floresta todos animais se afastaram.

-Nunca pensei que na minha vida ia correr tão rápido assim!

-Deve ser que você esta morta. –brinquei

Ela riu

Fred estava nas costas de pulou e foi direto escalar uma arvore.

-Aqui eu me sinto mais selvagem!

_**Oie!Espero que tenham gostado, esse foi beeem pequeno porque so foi mesmo a base para o proximoo! Que acho que vai ser legal.**_

_**Xoxo **_


	12. Treinamento para ser um monstro

_IX- Treinamento basico_

_[Edward sentado no sofá do quarto de Alice vendo Frederico]_

-Quanto tempo será que vai demorar para a Gabrielle acabar? – perguntou Alice

-Olha, eu mordi ela hoje de demorar bastante. –respondi

-Eu quero mais sangue! –gritou Fred

-Termina de beber sua mamadeira. –disse Alice

-Eu quero mais sangue! -gritava ele

-Cale a sua boca! –gritei

Ele ficou irritado.E ai, veio os pensamentos ruins. Eu via Victoria com sua boca suja de sangue e Bella deitada no chão morta.

-Pare! –ordenei

Elas Bella sendo enterrada dentro de um caixão, e eu me lamentando com sua morte.

-Pare! –eu não agüentei e me agachei no chã a mão na cabeça, estava com dor de cabeça já.

-Pare agora Fred! –ordenou Alice

Tudo acabou.

-Temos que treinar esse cara! –gritei

-Ele é muito novo ainda! –disse ela

-Ele pode matar uma pessoa agora! –disse

-Ele não faria isso!

Eu me cara a cara com ele

-Nunca mais repita são nossa família.Não machucamos a família ok? –disse

-Mas você me deixou irritado.

-Vampiros que tem dom como você, não podem ficar irritados.

-Como?

-Respirando fundo.

-Eu não acho que vou conseguir...

Olhei para voltei com o olhar para ele.

-Hora do treinamento... -declarei

-Oba! –comemorou ele ficando em pé no berço.

-Vou começar a te ofender, e você vai ter que arranjar um jeito de não me atacar.

-Ta. Não podemos maltratar família!

-Muito bem. –eu disse –Vamos começ, você é o cara mais frio, idiota, sem noção, fresco, otário...

Ele ficou irritado.

-Concentre-se. –eu disse

O bichinho ficou irritado.

Ele ate murmurava.

Ele rosnou

-Alice, mais sangue. –ordenei –esta indo muito bem.

Se ele fosse humano estaria vermelho feito pimenta.

Alice me entregou o resto de sangue que havia na mesma sacola.

Eu dei para ele

-Foi muito bem Fred

Ele pegou a mamadeira e apertou tanto que partiu ao meio, e o que sobrou virou pó.

Ele estava com um olho Flexionado e o outro ate medo de tão aterrorizado.

Ainda bem que não havia colocado ainda o sangue na mamadeira se não eles iriam pensar que estávamos maltratando o não parava de crescer.

-Esse foi apenas o primeiro treinamento.O treinamento básico- eu disse

Ele continuava se irritam fácil.

-Que tal se acalmar agora? –sugeri

Ele começou a se acalmar.

-Parece que você descobriu a tática para você se acalmar. -comentei

-Que bom! –disse ele –qual e o próximo?

-Primeiro preocupa-se com o crescimento.O treinamento real, vai ser quando a Gabrielle acordar, você com esse ritimo vai ficar bem grande quando começarmos.

-Me ensina a usar meu dom?

-O primeiro já ensinei. –Peguei um papel em cima da mesa.

_*- Treino feito_

_Frederico:_

_*Treino básico (controlar seu dom)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 1 (Como caçar)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 2 (sangue humano)_

_Gabrielle_

_Treino básico (controlar seu dom)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 1 (controlar em relação ao sangue humano)_

_Treino para ser um monstro 2 (como caçar)_

-Vou entregar isso para você, porque eu sei que a Alice já te fez começar a ler –disse.

-Que isso? –perguntou ele

-A agenda de treinamentos.

Eu entreguei a ele

-Eu to mais avançado do que a Gabrielle? –perguntou ele

-Sim.

Ele comemorou

Alice estava emburrada e sentada no sofá

Eu fui ler a mente dela _Edward idiota, o filho e meu, não e negocio e esse de Treinamento básico?Que ridículo!Quando ele tiver um filho com a Bella, ele que vai fazer isso!Com o __meu __filho não.Não mesmo_

Alice parecia brava.

-Quando vamos fazer a próxima fase? –perguntou ele

-Quando chegarmos em casa. –respondi

Ele murmurou

-O que vamos fazer agora? –perguntou Alice se levantando –Ah! Já sei! Já sei!

Ah não...

-Vamos fazer compras! –sugeriu ela

-Não mesmo!- respondi

-Sim! –disse ela

-Que seja. –peguei Fred e coloquei nas minhas ávamos vestidos com roupas de disfarce, e saímos

-Acho melhor pegarmos outro carro. –falou Fred

Alice pegou um _Ecosport _preto trocou a placa com um _Fox._

Eu fui dirigindo, Fred foi no colo de ate o Shopping.

Encontramos na porta do estacionamento uma fila enorme com muitos ês emos olharam para menina, Um grandalhão e um cara loiro.

Bella, Emmett e o vidro e coloquei minha cabeça para fora

-Peguei vocês! –gritei

-Ah, droga. –murmurou Emmett

-Fred! –Jasper deu um tchauzinho

-Papai! –disse ele

Sai do carro.E fui conversar com Bella, um grupo de meninas começaram a cochichar.

-Ola Bella. –disse

-Oi Edward! –disse ela me abraçando

-O que houve com você Bella? –perguntei

Ela ainda agarrada em mim disse no meu ouvido

-São aquelas meninas, estão falando de você. –murmurou

-Hmmm... –murmurei

-Isabella! Meu amor! Case-se comigo –eu disse me ajoelhando

-Essa é a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso Edward!

As meninas ficaram ruiva quase chorou._Não acredito! Essa baranga idiota vai ficar com esse Deus grego que caiu do céu só para_ _mim? _Uma loira ficava me encarando _Que gosto esse gato tem? Eu sou muito mais bonita do que a quela menina!To chocada $$#*^%^& _Uma morena de cabelo preto ficava fitando a Bella _Tomara que você vá se %$*(^ e também se você quiser vai tomar no ^% da tua vo! _E a ultima de cabelo cacheado estava com um sorriso na boca _Como o amor é lindo! Esse cara é perfeito também! Eles fazem um belíssimo par! _Essa daí, é a mais educada das quatro

-Agora, meu amor, vá! Espero que tenha um belo Show. –eu disse

A fila deu um passo de um metro

-Até Edward! –disse Emmett enquanto eu entrava no carro

-Como agente vai entrar no Shopping? –perguntou Fred

-Assim. –disse

Pisei no acelerador fazendo saíram do caminho, e entrei no shopping, estacionei bruscamente em uma vaga perto da porta do shopping.

-Eu queria ter abraçado o papai... –comentou Fred

-Eu também. –disse Alice saindo do carro.

Entramos no subiu nas minhas costas

-Ah! Cada delicia que tem aqui! –disse Fred

-Não é jeito de falar! –gritou Alice

-Ai! Edward! Quero beber sangue! Quero, quero, quero, quero! –dizia ele

Segurei a perna dele com força para que ele não pula-se para atacar alguém.

-Pare de respirar. –ordenei

Ele parou de respirar _Ai, tenho que me controlar! A mamãe disse que se não me controlar vou ser banido da , controla, controla, controla!Ai, ai, ai, ai_ pensava ele.

-Edward acho que não vou conseguir. –com a expressão dele parecia fazer esforço.

-Acredite em você!Tenha forca de vontade Fred. –ordenei

Ele encostou o nariz em meu ombro para o tampá-lo.

-Acho melhor irmos embora... –comentou Alice

-Percebeu isso só agora?

Nos três saímos correndo para o carro e voltamos para o hotel

-Eu quero sangue, sangue, sangue. –dizia ele enquanto Alice o colocava no berço.

-Acalme-se! –ordenei

Alice pegou a mamadeira dele e o entregou

Ele estava viciado em sangue, ele bebeu muito rápido

-Você tem que se controlar. –dizia Alice

-Como, Alice? –perguntou ele

-Arebaba Fred! Esse é o treinamento para ser um monstro 1 –eu disse

-Edward! Pare de falar como aqueles indianos da novela das oito! –gritou Alice

Eu me sentei no sofá.Uma mexa do meu cabelo caiu sob meu olho esquerdo, não havia passado muito gel hoje.

-Arebaba! Edward! Pare de ser emo agora! –gritou ela

Cai no chão e comecei a rolar

-Minha Bella, minha, minha minha Bella, eu to com saldade

-Edward PARE AGORA! –gritou ela

Eu me sentei novamente no sofá e levantei o pedaço de cabelo sob meu olho.

-Melhor assim –ela disse

Fiquei calado esperando o tempo passar

Já era muito Emmett abre a porta com Jasper e Bella atrais.

-Papai! –gritou Fred

-Edward! –gritou Bella

Ela me abraçou e Jasper pegou Fred no colo depois Alice abraçou os dois juntos

Há há! Emmett ficou de fora!

-Cadê a Gabrielle? –perguntou ele

-No seu quarto

Bella se desgrudou de mim

-Como foi o show? –perguntei

-Muito legal! Todas as musicas foram fantásticas! –respondeu ela

Imagino...

-E, o que vocês fizeram no shopping?

-Nada –respondi –Fred não conseguiu se controlar no meio de tantas pessoas

-Imagino... Levar um recém-criado para o shopping, não é uma boa idéia. –disse Emmett

Emmett...

-Quando Rosalie vai voltar? –Bella perguntou

-Sei lá –disse Emmett

Bella se sentou no sofá e ligou a TV. Eu me sentei junto procurava algum filme bom.

-Bella, o que você quer ver? –perguntei para ser gentil

-Algum filme interessante.

Eu peguei o controle da mão dela, fiz esforço para não o quebrá-lo e coloquei no _Tele cine Premium._Estava passando um filme em que havia dois garotos, um que aparentava ter uns 10 ou 13 anos e outro que parecia ter 6 anos.

-Que filme é esse? –perguntei

-Não sei... Não vejo muito Tele cine. –respondeu ela

Os garotos estavam jogando um jogo em que eles estavam no espaç o que acontecia no jogo era realidade.

Apareceu em cena de repente... Uma menina... Idêntica a Bella, era a Bella!

-Não sabia que você era atriz. –comentei

-E não sou... –ela pegou a revista de Tv para ver o nome do procurou...

-Zathura... –respondeu ela

-Ela é sua copia perfeita. –eu disse

-Mude de canal! –ela me ordenou

Passei para o Tele cine pipoca

Estava passando um filme em que um homem estava se tele transportando de um lugar a o outro

-Já vi esse filme, nunca inteiro mais o começo.

-Qual o nome?

-Jumper.

Ele tocou a campainha de uma atendeu foi... A Bella! De novo

-Que droga! –gritou ela

A mulher apenas tinha de diferente o cabelo e a cor dos olhos.

-E isso o que eu sinto com relação ao Cedrico... –disse

-Vamos em uma locadora! –disse ela.

Eu me levantei

-Eu não sei onde fica uma... –respondi

-Vamos perguntar a o balconista do hotel!

Fomos ate a porta eu a abri quando Bella foi dar satisfação a Emmett

-Vamos! –disse ela fechando a porta

Fomos a recepçã Bella perguntava o endereço eu já avistava a locadora a uns 10 quilômetros da onde o carro estava

Quando Bella chegou Ela entrou no carro e fomos ate a locadora.

Fui direto na cessão de terror.E Bella foi na de drama

Vi um filme que parecia ser interessante para não ia ver mesmo...

-Bella –eu chamei

Ela foi ao meu lado

-Que tal esse filme? Os mensageiros?

-Não! –ela gritou –Essa garota parecida comigo! Vamos embora agora!

_**N/A:Oi! Espero que tenham gostado, Esse só foi mesmo para servir como base o próximo o capitulo 10 que será mais especial por ser o capitulo 10! Que na verdade nem é tão especial assim, mas tudo bem... O próximo eu sei que vai ser doido *---* **_


	13. Plano de fuga

_Cap XIII- Plano de fuga_

_[Edward]_

-Para onde foi a Gabrielle?

-Ela foi dar um role... –so falei isso para chamar a Alice de ultrapassada.

-Que seja...

Ela é inteligente do que eu pensava.

-Algum assunto? –perguntou ela se sentando

-Não...

De repente Jasper e Emmett entram no quarto que se meteram em confusão.

-O que aconteceu papai? –perguntou Fred

-O Emmett mordeu uma mulher no meio de todos, e ai todo mundo nos perseguiu.

-Não foi minha culpa, se a mulher não quis vir comigo em um lugar sozinho!

-Você podia ter segurado a respiração!

-Mas na dava Jasper!

-Claro que dava! Eu consegui com aquela vovozinha!

-Voce matou uma idosa? –perguntei

-Sim, ela me disse que ela estava em depressão porque seu marido havia eu disse que eu era um vampiro e que eu ia matar ela, ela não acreditou, mais ai eu levei ela para um beco pedi para que ele se deitasse e disse que ia doer muito e a mordi...

-Nossa... Jasper, ainda bem que a Gabrielle não ouviu isso, a menina é mais bondosa do que a Esme.

-Mais e agora alguém perseguiu vocês ate aqui?

-Não, so temos que sair de Chicago agora.

-Não! Temos ainda o ultimo treinamento!

-F... o ultimo treinamento!

-Temos que esperar a Bella acordar

-Esperar nada! Vou acordar ela agora!

-Não Emmett! Deixa que eu vou.

Fui em seu quarto

-Bella acorda –eu disse

Ela murmurou

-O que? Edward?

Peguei ela no colo e levei ela ate o quarto de acordou, coloquei ela no chã parecia zonza.

Ela se apoiou em mim.

-O que esta havendo querido? –perguntou ela

-O Emmett mordeu uma mulher no meio da cidade, temos que ir embora agora.

-Cade a Gabrielle? –perguntou Alice

-Bella, cadê seu celular? –perguntei

Ela pegou em seu bolso e me disquei o telefone de Gabrielle.

-Alo?

-Gabrielle? Venha agora!

-O que aconteceu?

-Estamos indo embora

-Ta.

Eu desliguei.

Hey! O Fred ta se controlando!

-Mamae! Eu estou me controlando! –comemorou ele

-Sim querido estou vendo!

Ele começou a pular

-Quando chegarmos em Forks vamos comemorar, eu prometo –disse Jasper

-Eu vou fechar a conta disse Emmett

Gabrielle chegou

-Vim o mais rápido que pude! O que aconteceu?

-O Emmett mordeu uma mulher em publico

-Que idiota! –disse ela

-Gaby? –perguntou Bella

-Bella! –disse ela

Ela abraçou ela

-Gaby, você ta muito bonita.

-Obrigado

-Treinamento dois feito –comemorei

-Quer dizer que em um dia já virei uma vampira exemplar?

-Por ai...

Emmett apareceu na porta

-Prontos para zarpar!

-Mais se não tiver vôo? –perguntou Gabrielle

-Agente vai no primeiro vôo mais perto de Forks!

-E se não tiver? –perguntou Bella

-Eu não vou entrar nesse jatinho! –gritou Bella

-Você acha que eu vou te deixar morrer meu amor? –perguntei dentro do jatinho com a mão estendida

-Quem vai dirigir?

-Jasper, ele já fez isso antes...

-Se o avião cair?

-Eu te protejo Bella!

Ela estendeu a mãe e eu a puxei.

-Tudo pronto? –perguntou Alice

-Sim –eu disse fechando a porta

-Porque não estamos correndo?- perguntou Gabrielle

-Aqui é mais rápido –eu disse me sentando

-O que acontece se o avião cair?

-Nada...

-Como assim nada? Agente não vai se esborrachar no chão?

-Não, somos como metais, provavelmente vamos abrir uma cratera no chão...

Ela riu

Bella estava no meu lado aproveitando a vista do aeroporto

-Hey, Edward? Como que o Jasper vai ligar o avião?

-A Alice tem grampos no cabelo e ela consegue abrir tudo com eles!

-Texte? –disse Jasper no microfone. –Vamos para Port Angelis agora!

Ele de repente ligou o avião e o acelerou, quando percebi estávamos voando.

-Edward! –gritou Bella –eu to com medo

-Querida, eu não sou doido de lhe deixar morrer!

Que droga porque ela não entendia de uma vez!

O jatinho havia umas vinte cadeiras, cada lado havia três fileiras, Bella estava na janela, eu no meio e Gabrielle no corredor.

-Querida Bella, -disse Jasper de novo no microfone –O Emmett quer fazer mais umas de suas palhaçadas, e esta... – ele foi interrompido e só deu para escutar chieiras.

Emmett saiu das cortinas vestido de aeromoça, estava com um chapéu azul marinho uma blusa branca e uma mine saia azul pegou um carrinho e foi ate onde nos estávamos.

-Emmett? –perguntei

-Emmett? –disse ele com a voz fina –Que é Emmett? Meu nome é uma aeromoça.

Gabrielle começou a rir

-Venha meu ajudante! –disse ele... ou... não sei o que...

Fred apareceu com um chapéu azul marinho com um palito azul e uma calça branca.

-Desculpa pelo atrazo Emmitta!- disse ele se colocando de pe do lado de Emmett.

-OMG! Fred pare de crescer! –ele parecia ter cinco anos

-Não, eu quero crescer até os dez anos –disse ele sorrindo

-Owwn, você é muito fofo –disse ela apertando a bochecha dele

Ele impressão ou eu senti um clima nisso?

-Gente! –Emmett gritou como uma patrícinha ou seja como a Rosalie –Querida Bella, que tal pedir alguma coisa logo?

-Hmmm, o que você tem?

-Tenho um copo de _Coca-cola,_ e batata frita... –disse ele já colocando em cima de sua mesa o copo e a batata

-Obrigado

-Vamos Frederico.

-Meu nome é Fred! –gritou ele

-Esta bem... Vamos Fred

Fred e Emmett foram ate atrais das cortinas.

Quando saíram eram realmente Fred, e Emmett

-Esta gostando da batata Bella? –perguntou Gabrielle

-Sim –ela sorriu

Em Forks...

-Que lugarzinho nublado... –disse Gabrielle em frente da minha casa

-Preparada para ver sua casa? –perguntei

-Sim. –disse ela

Segurei a maçaneta.

-Espere ai! –disse Bella –e seus pais?

-Ah, meus pais? Eles morreram assim que eu nasci! Cresci no orfanato, com 15 anos eu um emprego, ganhei meu dinheiro e estou aqui.

-Onde você morou durante esses dois anos?

-Na casa do Edward...

-Na minha casa?

-Foi assim que eu te descobri.

-Esta bem, de qualquer forma... –Eu abri a porta

Ela entrou na casa

-Que casa linda! –disse ela –onde esta meu quarto?

-La no fundo, quando recebi seu telefonema, Esme do nada transformou o quarto de visitas para o seu quarto.

-Onde?

-Venha eu te acompanho –disse Alice

-E o meu?E o meu? –perguntou Fred

-Você vai ficar no quarto meu e da Alice.

-Serio? Que legal e cadê?

-Venha

-Não percebeu que eu e Bella queremos ficar a sos? Cai fora! –disse para Emmett

_[Emmett]_

-O que vocês vão fazer?

-Cai fora Emmett! –disse Edward

-Ah, seu bando de gente que não toma uma iniciativa

Fui para meu quarto e o da ! Rosalie que saudade!

Fiquei esperando o meu celular tocar aquele toque especial da minha Roseee! To com saudades, se eu fosse humano estaria chorando...

De repente o telefone tocou, com aquele toque espetacular, que conhecidencia!

-Alo?

-Emmett?

-Ah! Estou com saudades, não agüento mais ficar sem você!

-Emmett, é a Esme querido.

-Ah, oi Esme...

-Esta com tanta saudade de mim?

Se eu dissesse não ela ia neste minuto pegar seu avião e vir para cá brigar eu dissesse sim, eu estaria mentindo.

-Ah, claro...

-Que fofinho, vou pegar um avião agora para te abraçar.

-Não!

-Porque?

-Bem... Eu... Sabe...

-Você esta com medo de que o Edward te chame de fútil?

-Sim! É isso mesmo! –Ufa, escapei

-Entao, você ter que agüentar mais um tempo, eu vou ficar, sabe... Estou tentando tirar o Carlisle do hospital...

-Acho que tem muitas pessoas morrendo ai, por causa dele...

-Quanto mais pessoas morrerem mais sangue nos teremos.

-Isso mesmo Esme!

-Bom, Emmett até mais querido.

-Ate.

Desliguei o , quase... Ela não pode voltar, se não o nosso plano de ir para a Disney vai por goela a o nosso jatinho super espetacular, nem precisamos comprar passagem, é apenas ir correndo para Port Angelis que ai pegamos jatinho é tao querido para mim, que vou chamar aqueles caras que fazem grafite e escrever: _Jerry_.Sim! Esse vai ser o nome da companhia aeria, Jerry, hehe, engraçado até_._

De repente escutei algo vindo do quarto do Edward... Hmmm... Já sei...

Algum sem serviço bateu na porta.

-Quem?

-Sou eu.

Ah, que ótima explicação! Da minha porta não da para reconhecer a voz da pessoa, e já que vampiros não tem um cheiro que da para sentir de tão! Longe...

-Pode entrar.

Era meu querido , um dos melhores sobrinhos que eu já tive... Apezar de ser o único...

-Fala ai pequeno?

-Não, não é nada, estou passando em porta em porta para ver o quarto.

-Já passou na do Edward?

-Não.

-Não passe.

-Porque?

-... Da que uns anos eu explico... Bem, quer que eu te mostre a casa? –tentei mudar de assunto

-Adoraria!

-Venha... –eu disse indo para o corredor.

Apontei para a porta do quarto do Carlisle e da Esme

-Aquele é o quarto da Esme e do Carlisle _**N/A: Vamos pular essa parte =]**_

__-A casa é muito legal –disse Fred

-Sim, eu sei...

-Quando vamos fazer o programa de novo?

-Hoje vamos publicar.

-Quando?

-Agora

-Cadê o computador?

-Promete que não vai contar para o Edward?

-Sim!

-Venha eu te mostro

O computador fica em um cofre subterrâneo que não tem senha, é um identificador de voz, eu queria que tivesse aqueles lasers _**(Ta escrito certo!)**_ vermelhos que agente tem que usar aquele óculos maneiros para os tava muito caro na loja, então agente só comprou uma gigante arma de fogo para intimidar o intruso.E me esqueci da parte de que tem um monte de câ todo lugar, e para chegar la? Você tem que retirar um ladrilho do quarto da Alice que ninguém se atreve a entrar.

Fui até o quarto dela e fomos no cofre.

-Easy –essa é a senha

A porta se abriu.Lá dentro havia a mesinha móvel e o computador de Alice

-Isso é apenas um computador Emmett...

-Apenas? O Edward não pode nem saber que esse computador fica aqui em casa.

-Tudo bem...

Nos entramos no cofre e a porta se fechou sozinho deixando o ambiente escuro e sinistro.Só havia a luz do o saímos do cofre.

-Adorei o The Black Cullen –disse ele

-Todas as celebridades falam isso.

Ele riu.

-Agente tem alguma fã? –ele perguntou

-Nossa, muitas! Vem aqui que eu te mostro uma festa que agente fez

Fomos para meu quarto peguei minha maquina fotográfica e fui procurando as fotos.

-Emmett, Fred? –disse Alice da porta –Vou no Shopping comprar um Notebook.

-Hum? Ta bom. –eu disse

-Tchau, tchau mamãe.

Ela fechou a porta.

Achei as estava na minha casa, sentei ao lado dele e mostrei as fotos.A primeira foi a de quando as pessoas começaram a entrar.A segunda é o Edward se escondendo no quarto.A terceira foi as pessoas cercando a Rosalie.A quarta era a minha cabeça na mesa. E a quinta a Alice sorrindo.

-Só essas?

-Depois a Alice teve que esconder a maquina, se não as pessoas iriam pegar.

-Hehe... –ele fingiu rir

-Acho melhor você ir com a Alice...

-Porque?

-Assim, você previne que ela traga milhares de sacolas.

-Ah, sim –ele saiu correndo

Deitei na cama, e fui ver a próxima foto, a foto da Rosalie sorrindo.

OMG COMO EU SINTO SUA FALTA MULHER!

_**La Push Baby... La push, ai vamos nos! No próximos eles vão em La Push Baby... La Push!!!**_


	14. La Push baby La Push

_IXV –La Push Baby... La Push_

_[Edward]_

Rosalie! Rosalie! Nesses últimos dias o Emmett só fala dela!Nem da para ter uma conversa descente que ele já vem falando o nome dela, ele acha que nos meses que eu passei sem minha Bella eu deve achar que eu fiquei namorando com a Victoria nesses meses? Eu fiquei pensando nela sem parar! Mas nem por isso fiquei falando dela toda hora!

-Rosalie cadê você? –ele disse passando pelo corredor.

Estava no meu quarto esperando dar a hora certa para ir la na casa da Bella pegar ela para retirar as passagens para irmos na Disney.A Alice já havia olhado tudo, hotel... Tudo!

-Rosalie! –disse ele voltando para seu saber? Vou fazer ele calar essa boca agora

Me levantei e fui no seu quarto

-Para de falar da Rosalie! –gritei

-Mas... Eu não consigo me conter.

-Meu amor pela Bella é muito maior do que o seu e eu consegui!

Ele se levantou

-Quer saber? Você tem razão! Tenho que superar isso!

O telefone tocou

-OMG é ela –ele pulou na cama novamente e atendeu o telefone –Rose?... NÃO AQUI NÃO É O ACOGUE DO JORJAO !

-Açougue do Jorjao –eu ri

-O que? –disse ele desligando

Eu ri

–Onde estávamos?

-Quando você disse que ia superar.

-Ah, sim –ele se levantou novamente –Eu vou me superar!

-Que seja... Até Emmett – Fui para meu quarto, deitei na cama e continuei esperando dar a hora... ... Finalmente eram 10:00 sai correndo para meu Arnês... Emmett ate hoje não me deu um Volvo.

-Bella! Eu já vou! –eu disse

-Edward! –gritou Gabrielle da cozinha

-Você vai na casa da Bella?

-Vou

-Eu também quero ir

-Venha

Ela me seguiu, entramos no Arnês e demos a partida.

-O pai dela não se incomoda não?

-Ele esta em Vegas

-Que legal, queria ir um dia para Vegas, imagina, um monte de gente jogando Pôquer, cassinos, sinucas, deve ser muito legal!

-Concordo

-Ah, estou com saudade da minha terra, saudade do sol...

-Parabéns

-Meus tios que morreram ano passado moravam no Texas.

-Texas?

-Sim, quando eles iam me visitar eles me levavam para passar um final de semana lá, é muito calor.

-Esses seus tios sabiam onde você morava?

-Sabiam

-Porque eles não te levaram para a casa deles?

-Porque eles morreram...

-De que?

-Acidente de carro

-Porque seus pais morreram?

-Incêndio

-Seus avos?

-Os maternos morreram de velhice e os paternos morreram de suicídio.

-Primos?

-Não, sei não devo ter mais parentes próximos

Passou um tempo chegamos na casa da Bella.

Toquei a atendeu

-Edward! –disse ela dando um beijinho em mim –Gaby –Bella abraçou ela

-Vamos comprar as passagens? –disse quando o telefone da Bella tocou

_[Bella]_

_-_Alo?

-Bella?

-Eric! Tudo bem?

-Tudo Bella e com você?

-To bem...

-Eu e Mike tava pensando em passar hoje o dia la em _La Push Baby... La push, _Ta afim?

-Claro dexa eu ver com o Ed –retirei o celular da orelha –Ed, quer ir la em La Push?

-Claro

Coloquei o celular na orelha

-Eric?Sim, vou querer sim

-Ah, ta, porque faz tanto tempo que agente não vai em _La Push Baby... La push, _que tem aquele seu amigo que mora em _La Push Baby... La push, _é... é... Qual o nome dele mesmo?Ah, e aquelas balinhas de _La Push Baby... La push são gostosas! Afinal vindo de La Push Baby... La push _Tinha que ser bom, e os vermes de _La Push Baby... La push _e as cobras de _La Push Baby... La push _também tem os caracóis de _La Push Baby... La push._E ai vou levar minha roupa para surfar nas ondas de _La Push Baby... La push _que são iradas apezar de que é a única praia aqui em Forks, o Edward nunca foi em _La Push Baby... La push_ ele não sabe o que esta perdendo, na verdade eu sei, ele esta perdendo o _La Push Baby... La push,_Bom... Bella ate mais acho que eu tagarelei de mais aqui ate la em _La Push Baby... La push _–eu desliguei o telefone

-Ele falou 13 vezes o nome _La Push Baby... La push_

-Nossa que legal...

-Edward... e o Pacto?

**EM LA PUSH BABY... LA PUSH**

-Bella! –gritou Eric quando me viu la do carro –como você ta aqui em _La Push Baby... La push_, seu amigo ta ali com a Ângela –Ele apontou para eles sentados em troncos, la estavam todo mundo, Jéssica, Mike, todos...

Cobre veio em direção a Gabrielle

-Oi cachorrinho, da onde você veio? –ela disse se abaixando e passando a mão nele

-Essa é minha amiga Gabrielle de Chicago –apresentei para Eric

-Hey Bella! –disse Jake correndo em minha direção.

Edward chegou perto de mim e colocando sua mão na minha veio, Jasper, Alice e Fred

-Ah, o sangue suga veio... –murmurou ele quando me viu

-Esse é o Jacob? –perguntou Fred

-Tem novo sangue suga?

-Ele é da paz Jake. –eu disse

Jake se abaixou

-Vou dar uma colher de chá para você baixinho, qual seu nome?

-Meu nome é Frederico, mais me chama de Fred e o seu?

-Jacob –ele disse esticando a mão

Fred apertou sua mão.

-Hehe, ate que você esta limpando o nome dos vampiros... –disse ele se levantando –ele olhou para baixo e viu Cobre –E ai Cob? –disse ele passando a mão na cabeça dele

Gabrielle se levantou e encarou rosto ficou também, mas pareceu que seu coração tivesse parado.O que será que deu nesses dois?

_[Gabrielle]_

Quem é esse cara? OMG me apaixonei perdidamente, nesses olhos negros, e cabelos negros curtos e ainda por cima sem camisa... OMG alguém merece isso?

_[Jacob]_

Acho que o nome Vampiros já esta quase limpo, primeiro um pirralinho gente boa e agora, Essa menina vai me matar um dia, olha esses cachos ate a metade das costas, e esse rosto vindo dos Deuses, OMEMMMUDD _**(O:Oh M:My E:Esta M:menina M:me M:mata U:Um D:dia D:desses)**_ adorei ainda mais seu cabelo que não consigo tirar os olhos, mas... mas... e a Bella? Quer saber, Bella, você é passado, Menina, você é futuro,

_[Gabrielle]_

Já escuto os sinos da igreja tocando na minha cabeça.

_[Jacob]_

Já escuto os sinos da igreja tocando na minha cabeça.

_[Edward]_

Eles pensaram no mesmo tempo, que bonitinho... O amor é realmente lindo, ainda mais quando é entre uma vampira e um Lobo... Espera ai... Uma vampira e um cachorro pulguento? Isso não pode!

_[Bella]_

Hehe, nossa Bella, ate nos seus pensamentos você não consegue fazer uma risada descente... Eles estavam hipnotizados um pelo o amor é lindo para o Edward, ele estava realmente estava se controlando para não matar o Jake.

_[Emmett]_

Eu quero um Mc Lanche Feliz...

_[Alice]_

Preciso de uma roupa nova, essa esta abatida, já usei por seis horas.

_[Jasper]_

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need hear is always get me thru the day_

_And make it ok,_

_I miss you_

_[Fred]_

Aposto que eu ganho desse Jacob em uma corrida de card.

_[Bella]_

Balancei minha mão em frente da cabeça de Gabrielle e de que acordaram de um sono profundo mais de olhos abertos.

-Ola... –disse Gabrielle

-Oi –disse Jacob

-Bem... Gabrielle esse é Jacob, mais chamamos ele de , essa é Gabrielle chamamos ela de Gaby.

Ela esticou o braço e automaticamente Jacob apertou sua mão, sem rivalidade finalmente desgrudaram o olhar um do outro, Jacob olhou para Edward.

-Sangue suga? Porque esta aqui?

-Porque vim aqui ficar com a minha Bella.

-Hum... Sei, agente não liga para pacto mesmo...

-Mas o Paul, Sam, eles ligam! –eu disse

-Dei um jeito neles...

_[Paul]_

Hum?... Onde estou? Aquele sangue suga idiota fez agente desmaiar e nos trouxe para ca! Aqui, não sei onde é, mais sei que esta cheio de casinhas pobres feitas de papelão, tijolos e mais.

Um menino negão, veio em minha direção, ele estava sem camisa sem sapato, uma bermuda e um boné do lado ao contrario.

-Oi, você pode me dizer onde estamos? –perguntou Sam

-P... meu, vocês num sabi naum onde tu se meteram c... Aqui é pior do que o inferno rapa, vocês tão na favela p...

-Eu entendo isso mais, favela da onde?

-P... Meu! Vocês tão na favela da rocinha no rio de janeiro

Acho melhor agente da o fora Sam –assim ele vai me ouvir.

Também acho –pensou ele

Saímos correndo.

_[Bella]_

-E ai... Já que eles estão longe que tal aproveitarmos a praia? –sugeri

-Claro –disse Gabrielle ainda meio zonza.

Fred saiu correndo para a á para perto da Ângela.

-Oi Âng, tudo bem? –ela estava com roupa de surf

-Oi Bella!

Gabrielle estava atrais de mim

-Bom Gaby, essa é minha melhor amiga humana, Ângela

-Ola... Âng –disse ela

Edward se sentou do meu lado.

-Vamos dar um mergulho Bella?

-Eu não trouxe roupa...

-Mas eu sim. –disse ele com meu biquíni azul, com bolinha pretas

-Mas você?

-Trouxe uma bermuda também.

-Onde?

-A que estou usando... –ele estava usando uma bermuda azul também

Peguei meu biquíni e fui me trocar na casa de Jacob.

-Ai, Alice esta apertando muito. –dizia Gabrielle no banheiro

-Gente?

Alice estava amarrando o biquíni rosa bebe de Gabrielle Alice estava com um biquíni preto.

-Bella! –disse Gabrielle

-Bella, amarra aqui, tenho que ajudar Jasper colocar aquela ropa de surf. –disse Alice saindo correndo

Fui amarrar o biquíni dela.

-Voce conhece aquele Jacob?

-Já, sou muito amiga dele.

-Serio?

-Sim, agente já ficou...

-Legal...

-Pode falar para mim, eu vi como você olhou para ele.

-Eu não entendo Bellla, foi quando eu olhei para ele.

-Fica tranqüila, ele é muito legal, e você é muito bonita, e eu também vi o jeito que ele olhou para você... –eu sorri

Terminei de amarrar o biquí se sentou no vaso, estávamos no banheiro apertado.

-A Alice me mandou vir aqui me trocar, mas não sei que lugar é esse...

-É a casa dele...

-OMG! Que cubículo!

-Ele é pobre, mais você não liga só para dinheiro não é? –tirei minha roupa e coloquei o biquíni

-Não, na verdade só estou rica fui pobre, eu nem tinha casa.

-Que bom, ele é muito legal, você tem que ver a garagem dele, ele parece ressuscitar carros, é incrível.

-Quer ajuda para amarrar? –perguntou ela

-Sim

Ela amarrou meu biquíni e saímos para a praia.

-Você acha que eu tenha chance? –ela perguntou enquanto estávamos quase chegando

-Se depender do Edward não.

Ela parou

-Ele não vai me impedir de seguir o Jacob! Só porque ele é um lobo? E daí? Eu vou fazer o nome _Lobos_ ficar brilhando! –disse ela correndo de raiva

-Hei! Gaby!

-Meus amigos vão suspeitar de você.

-Problema é deles.

Sai correndo atrais dela também

Chegamos nos quando me viu tirou a camisa e foi correndo para á encontrei ele na beira da água.

-Vem Bella. –disse ele com a água já nos joelhos.

-Não, não quero levar caldo –eu disse, la no fundo Mike, Eric, Tyler e Jéssica estavam surfando.

-Bella, você tem certeza de que eu vou te deixar levar caldo?

-Não...

-Se você não vier aqui eu vou ai te buscar

-Venha.

Ele saiu da água me pegou no colo e me levou até o fundo e me pos no chão.

-Edward, eu to com medo

-Bella, você esta numa água calma com um vampiro do seu lado.

-Tem razão, eu to com você do meu lado.

Ele me abraçou não sei o ele se abaixou indo para o fundo da água.

Senti algo passando por cima de ele me levantou vi que uma onda quebrava no beira da água.

-Viu?

-Sim.

_**O dia em La Push ainda não acabou, no próximo capitulo vai ter mais, espero que tenham gostado e já estou fazendo o próximo ate mais =]**_


	15. Ainda em La Push baby La Push

_XV –Ainda em La Push Baby… __La Push_

_[Gabrielle]_

Estava nos troncos do lado de olhando para o chão com medo de que Jacob que estava no tronco a minha frente olhasse para para o mar, Edward e Bella estavam brincando, pulando e se eu aqui querendo olhar para Jacob, mas com medo de que ele estivesse me olhando.

-Quem quer balinhas vindas de _La Push Baby... La Push _–perguntou aquele cara lá que veio nos recepcionar, acho que o nome dele era Eric...

Todos levantaram as mãos, nos vampiros levantamos por ú foi entregando para cada um de nos.

Dei uma mordida, nada, não senti nada, estava apenas sendo que seria um bom motivo para falar com , se pensar bem, ele sabe quem eu sou, ele sabe que não sinto o gosto das coisas, se eu perguntasse aonde compra essas balinhas ele vai suspeitar...

Ele se levantou eu acho que ele foi ver a Bella ou pelo menos na á atrais dele, afinal, a Bella é minha melhor é minha BFF (Best Friend For Ever) _**N/A: nem um pouquinho brega isso... **_Isso da uma ótima desculpa para pelo menos esbarrar nele.

Fui correndo muito devagar, na velocidade normal de um humano ate a falou alguma coisa para Edward que os fez sair da água, Edward veio em minha direção e Bella na direção de Jacob.

-Olhe bem, não estou satisfeito com sua decisão, mas de qualquer forma a vida é sua e os riscos são seus.

-Ah, quer dizer então você não vai implicar comigo?

-Obvio que vou, sou seu parente mais próximo vivo... Ou quase.

Eu ri

-O que será que a Bella esta falando com o Jake?

-A mesma coisa que estou te contando.

-Como assim?

-_Jacob, eu e o Edward enquanto estávamos ali na água conversamos sobre você e a Gabrielle._

-Conta mais! Porfavor... –implorei

-_Eu e a Gabrielle? Não, não mesmo... _ele respondeu

-O que? –se fosse humana ainda estaria chorando.

-_Ah, Jacob, eu vi como você olhou para ela, você esta apaixonado por ela, eu não ligo, na verdade eu sou apaixonada pelo Edward, eu e você estamos fora de cogitação, mas você e a Gaby..._

-Yes –comemorei

-Espera que tem mais _Bella, você vai ficar triste? _A Bella respondeu _Não. _O Jacob perguntou _Você acha que eu tenho chance com ela? _Bella respondeu _Com a maior certeza _Agora o Jacob esta muito, muito, muito feliz agora.

-Ah, eu também! –comemorei

_[Jacob]_

Graças a Deus! Vou conseguir uma namorada, linda, mais será que ela esta apaixonada pelo Edward? Olha como ela olha para ele... Mas a Bella é a melhor amiga não acho que elas iam se trair, meninas não fazem isso, nem muito menos a Bella.

_[Gabrielle]_

-Ele acha que eu sou apaixonada por você? –eu ri

-Por um lado ele tem razão, eu e você ficamos muito juntos, moramos juntos, e temos muita química, porque somos parentes.

-Acho que ele não sabe disso.

-Ele esta pensando em jogar sujo.

-Como?

-Ele esta pedindo para eu não lhe falar.

-Que idiota! Fala logo!

-Não posso...

-Ele disse que se não ele vai me torturar

-Alo, terra para Edward você se esqueceu do Fred? Ele também faz isso muito pior.

-Tem razão.

Eu sorri

-Hei, ele esta parando de pensar nisso, a Bella esta falando que é para ele ter uma iniciativa breve.

-Hmmm, eu também.

-E ele disse tudo bem, ele não vai mais lhe fazer ciú... Espera... Ele vai sim, ele acha que você esta fazendo ciúme nele.

-Sera que não tem como ele entender que somos parentes?

-Tem, um jeito...

-Qual?

-Jacob? –gritou olhou para nos. –Somos parentes você sabia?

-Serio?

-Sim!

-Coitadinha de você Gabriella... –disse ele se virando para Bella novamente

-Ele quase acertou meu nome!

-Agora eu entendo porque a Alice me dizia que eu era idiota quando eu comecei a gostar da Bella...

Eu ri

-Você ainda é idiota Edward.

-Idiota.

-Idiota é você.

-Não, eu sou mais velho

-Eu sei, você é idoso.

-Nossa, acabou com meu moral...

-Eu sei, quando eu não quero não sou muito boa.

-Você é maligna.

-Eu sei. –eu disse sorrindo

-Normalmente o Emmett me da muita moral.

-Acho que vou roubar o titulo da casa.

-Vai la.

Eu fui ate Emmett.

_[Jacob]_

-Mais será que eu tenho chance com ela?

-Com a maior certeza

-Que bom –comemorei –mas eu não acho, mulheres desse tipo sempre se apaixonam por modelos bonitões.

-Eu não acho

-Você por exemplo.

-Jacob, o Edward não é modelo.

-Quem disse que tem que ser modelos? Eu to falando dos caras bonitões

-Tenho que concordar, ele é realmente lindo.

-Não era para você falar isso Bella!

-Desculpa

-Bella?Jacob? –perguntou Eric –querem balinha?

-Sim –disse Bella pegando da sacola eu não preciso dar satisfação de que estou pegando a bala.

-Porque você não vai aproveitar La Push, Jake?

-Essa é minha você não vai aproveitar as ondas para dar um surfe?

-Jake, você sabe muito bem que eu não surfo.

-Você pula de penhascos, mas não surfa!

_[Bella]_

Fui para os era meio tarde, e escuro, Mike pegou um isqueiro que ele tinha em sua bolsa e acendeu a sentei no tronco onde estava Emmett, Gabrielle e Edward.

-O que vão fazer agora? –perguntei

-Concurso de moral.

Emmett se levantou.

-Hora do concurso de moral, a Alice esta gravando para postar depois no TBC ok?

-Sim! –disse Fred no tronco onde havia Alice, ele e Jasper.

-Quem vão competir? –perguntou Mike no tronco onde havia ele, Jéssica, Ângela e Ben.

-Quem quiser –disse Jacob no tronco onde havia apenas ele e Tyler

-Eu vou –disse Emmett

-Eu quero –Gabrielle se levantou

-Eu também –disse Jacob ele também se levantou

-Eu –disse Eric

-E eu –disse Fred

Edward se levantou

-Eu vou ser o vale e Jacob, vão competir assim como Gabrielle e Eric.O primeiro vencedor vai com Fred e o vencedor vai com o outro que isso so é uma competição, não se ofendam. –ele sentou novamente

-Porque não colocou Jacob e Gabrielle? –perguntei

-Eles vão se magoar.-disse ele – A primeira dupla é Gabrielle e Eric, quando seu moral acabar, você diz "Au".Comecem.

-Idiota –começou Gabrielle

-Quem você ta chamando de Idiota? –respondeu Eric

-Você.

-Au...

Todos bateram palmas.

-Jake, Emmett... Comecem.

-Otário. –Jake começou

-Otário é você vira lata

-Pelo menos meu cérebro é maior do que o seu Sangue Suga.

-Mas, eu me alimento de sangue então... E você de lixo.

-Ah, Emmett va se F*der _**(Novo sistema de xingamento)**_

__-Vá você primeiro

-Au –disse Jake

Batemos palmas.

-Gabrielle e Fred

-Desculpa Fred... –ela disse

-Desculpa

-Seu chato

-Eu não sou chato não

-Claro que é

-Não sou não, se você acha problema é todo seu.

-O que vou ganhar com você acreditando ou não?

-Nada, au. –disse Fred

Gabrielle e Emmett.

-Otária.

-Respeite as meninas moleque

-O que eu vou ganhar com isso?

-Honra.

-Au...

-Gabrielle é a vencedora parabéns!

Ficamos conversando assando marshmallows o resto da noite.Não agüentei e cai no sono.

_[Edward]_

Bella estava dormindo no meu estávamos conversando.

-Edward, leva ela para minha casa. –disse Jacob

-Ela esta bem aqui. –eu disse de forma grosseira

_Ai, vampiro idiota, não suporto que ser gentil com ele para impressionar a Gabrielle. –_pensou ele

Eu ri

-Você não vai .

_Me esqueci de que o sangue suga_ _lê os pensamentos._

Eu continuei rindo

-Do que esta rindo Ed? –perguntou Mike

-De uma piada.

-Qual

-Quando o Michael Jackson morreu, qual foi a primeira pergunta que ele fez para o São Pedro?

-Qual? –perguntaram

-Cadê o menino Jesus?

Todos riram

-Conta outra –disse Alice rindo

-Ta, Porque o Michael Jackson morreu a noite?

-Porque? –perguntou Alice

-Porque a noite é uma criança.

Todos riram.

-São quantas horas Bem? –perguntou Ângela

-Oh, temos que ir embora são 23:20!

-Agradecemos Jacob, ate mais

-Ate –disse ele

-Vamos –disse Alice

Peguei a Bella no colo e coloquei ela no banco traseiro para ela continuar dormindo.

-Alice fica aqui com ela. –ordenei.

Eu fui foi no colo de Alice, Emmett foi no lugar de sempre, Gabrielle foi atrais também e Jasper foi do meu lado no banco do carona.

-Onde vamos –perguntou ele

-Para o aeroporto

-Mas, e as malas?

-Alice já cuidou delas

-Já deveria saber

Fomos ate o Jerry o jatinho e Jasper e Alice foram e Fred ficaram atrais das cortinas, Gabrielle ficou olhando a paisagem Bella dormia e eu fiquei olhando ela.

_**Espero que tenham gostado, o novo sistema de xingamento veio da MTV, quando passou pela primeira vez o trailer O---O no próximo eles vão para a Disney!**_


	16. Na Disney

_XVI –Na Disney_

_[Bella]_

Acordei do meu sono no jatinho, Edward me disse que estávamos chegando na Disney de já havia pedido autorização para o estávamos tocando no chão.

-Prepare para o pouso Bella. –disse Edward.

Quando o avião pousou saímos do avião e fomos direto para o hotel dentro da Disney, colocamos as malas e as roupas nos armários, decidimos os quartos e as com o quarto só com o Edward, Gabrielle e Emmett. E o outro quarto foi para Alice, Jasper e Fred, que já estava dormindo em uma cama de solteiro, ele parecia ter 12 se alto congelou nessa estava muito bonito, o que é esperado de um tinha um cabelo liso que cobria a testa, e as orelhas, parecia que era chanel era loiro, loiro como o de usava agora roupas mais descoladas.E sempre tinha um iPod na orelha, só retirava quando ele falava, que não era muito sempre havia também um chiclete, que na verdade ele não sentia o gosto, só ficava mais ainda era super legal.

-Bella. –disse Edward.

-Fala. –respondi

-Bem vinda a Disney World,

Todo comercial ouvia dizer que o lugar era mágico, e é realmente sonho, brinquedos por toda parte, e os personagens também por toda parte.

-Em qual vamos primeiro? –perguntou Alice

-Temos que ficar todos juntos –disse Gabrielle

-Vamos na quele! –disse Emmett correndo para uma montanha russa.

-Eu não gosto de montanha russa Edward... –eu disse

-Alice ta com a câmera ligada? – perguntou ele

-Com a maior certeza –disse ela correndo para a fila –Ela esta ligada!

-Ola! Estamos na Disney! –disse Edward, depois ele puxou Gabrielle para a câmera –Essa é minha parente mais pró conhecida como Gaby

-Oi! –disse ela

Puxei Fred

-Vocês se lembra, dele? –eu disse

-Ele é aquele pirralinho do TBC ável né, ele já parece ter 12 anos!

-Oi. –disse ele

-Hei, vamos, a fila esta entrando! –gritou Emmett

Entramos no mesmo carrinho, eu, Edward e Alice ficamos na primeira fileira, na segunda ficou Fred, Gabrielle e Jasper e na ultima ficou Emmett.

A Montanha russa deu a partida, era por enquanto calma, Subindo calmamente a uma altura que é mais ou menos quatro casas dos ficou parada por uns dez segundos e desceu, mais veloz do que meu carro, mais rápido do que o Volvo ate, mais rápido do que o Arnês do Emmett!Não resisti e també filmava tudo.

-Woaaaaaaaaaw –só dava para ouvir isso

A pior parte foi mesmo quando ela começou a virar de cabeça para baixo, e começou a rodar, fiquei ela acabou eu parecia estar bêbada.

-Legal né? –perguntou Alice ainda com a câmera

-Foi fantástico! –gritou Emmett -Eu quero ir de novo!

-Nem pensar... –disse Gabrielle

-Emmett, concordo plenamente com você amigão! –disse Fred sua voz agora estava grossa.

-Vamos para uma outra –disse Jasper

-Trem fantasma! –disse Alice

-Trem fantasma! –disse Emmett correndo para a fila

Ah, não, odeio trens fantasmas.

-Edward, eu tenho medo. –eu disse

-Bella, você não tem medo de passar os dias da sua vida com um vampiro e tem medo de um trem fantasma?

-Sim...

-Fasa mil favor Bella, vamos nessa droga agora! –disse Edward pegando minha mão e me puxando.

-M*rda –resmunguei.

Ele me colocou no mesmo vagão que ele e Alice.

O trem, fazia barulhos estranhos, e sons de medo...

Ele deu a partida, escutava barulhos como "Buuu" "uuuuuuh" desse tipo, e o pior que aparecia fantasmas voando na sua frente, realmente que vou ter pesadelos saímos fomos para outro, outro, outro, outro, outro e já havíamos visitado oito brinquedos de aventura era hora de descansar.

Sentei em um banco próximo de onde passávamos

-Ah, Não agüento mais! –eu disse

-Mas, falta ainda so 27 brinquedos de aventura para agente ir. –murmurou Edward sentando perto de mim. –agente deixa para ir nos 12 brinquedos aquáticos amanha, eu prometo.

-E depois de amanha agente vai nos 11 brinquedos relaxantes.

-E no outro dia vamos nos 6 Shoppings e no outro dia vamos nos 286 Outlets.

-O que?Voce deve estar brincando Ed! _**N/A:essa informação é real, tem um lugar la em Orlando que tem 286 Outlets. **_

-Infelizmente é real, a Alice precisa de no mínimo seis pessoas para carregar suas compras...

-Ah, fala serio, isso é impossível, a Alice nunca que vai comprar tanto assim!

**NO QUINTO DIA DE VIAGEM...**

-Não acredito que a Alice conseguiu estourar o sétimo cartão de credito dela! –eu disse olhando para as seis sacolas de presentes para ela, e o resto da família na mão de Edward

-Calma Bella, já fomos apenas em 187 lojas. –disse Edward

-A Alice se supera mesmo...Isso é impossível que uma menina consiga acabar com sete cartões de créditos de 500.000.001 $ (dólares) em um dia!

-Nada é impossível para a Alice, uma maníaca por shopping no meio de 286 Lojas.

-Eu não mereço isso.

-Você vai ver, amanha vai ser muito mais divertido.

-O que vamos fazer amanha? Fomos em todos os brinquedos da Disney, Em todos os shoppings e em todas as lojas, o que vamos fazer agora?

-Agente vai para Universal

-O que tem la?

-Ilha do Harry Potter.

-Isso, eu gostei.

-Com certeza. –eu disse.

-Mas para isso você vai ter que fazer tudo do jeito da Alice.

-Ah, Vendo desse lado das coisas...

**DEPOIS DE MAIS 8h COMPRANDO...**

-Eu estou super bem... –eu disse com os olhos quase fechando, eu estava ficando paranóica. Isso merece uma coisa...

I make the most of all the stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out

It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out

Everytime I turn around  
Something don't feel right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is  
But I just don't fit  
I'm paranoid

I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out

That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
And she's freaking out

Everytime I turn around  
Something's just not right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

Stuck in the room  
With staring faces  
Yeah  
Caught in a nightmare  
Can't wake up  
If you hear my cry  
Running through the street  
I'm about to freak  
Come and rescue me

Just might be paranoid  
Yeah  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit  
Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act 'cause i lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

-Que musica é essa Bella?

-Paranoid dos Jonas Brothers.

-Ai, você gosta deles?

-Eu A.M.O.!

-Eles são um bando de...

-Cala a boca Edward! Se você não gosta problema é seu! –ah, todo mundo xinga eles de gays, mas e daí? Eu gosto deles, e problema é das pessoas que não gostam, eu reconheço que eles podem parecer gays, mas eu ligo? Não! Cada um nesse mundo tem um gosto diferente!

-Bella, tudo bem...

-Bellinha, Ediezinho? –chamou Alice -Faltam apenas 98 lojas! Vamos la!

-Quantos cartões de credito você usou? –perguntou Fred

-Não é da sua conta

-Pow Alice eu sou seu filho.

-Antes você é filho do Carlisle

-Eu tenho um pai que eu nem conheço!

- Fred, não vai ser muito legal se de Três meses eu aparecer com um filho de doze anos.

-Alice, se eu quiser eu volto a ser bebe! Eu me controlo esqueceu?

-Para falar a verdade, sim eu esqueci....

-Mas, para agente, entre nos, vampiros e a Bella eu sou o seu filho certo?

-Por ai...

-A minha mãe esta me rejeitando!

-Não é assim meu querido... Você é apenas como meu irmão.

-Quer dizer então que agora eu sou irmão da minha mãe? –ele gritou

Todos olharam para vergonha.

-Há, há, acho uma boa piada para o nosso próximo programa Rico... –disse Edward tentando disfarçar.

-Do que esta falando Edward?

Ele deu ombros

Uma menininha com uns seis anos veio para a nossa rodinha.

-Vocês são aqueles caras do computador!

-M*rda... –disse Edward muito baixo

-Meu pai já viu o seu programa.

-Seu pai? –perguntou Gabrielle –pensei que só tínhamos publico jovem...

-Meu pai é jovem, ele tem 24 anos.

-E você tem quantos –perguntei

-Cinco, meu pai me teve com 19 anos.

-Ele acabou a faculdade? –perguntou Edward

-Acabou... Ano passado, ele fez direito.

-Tudo, bem pequena, agora vamos continuar, porque temos ainda para visitar 98 lojas, amanha eu quero ir la na ilha do Harry Potter. –disse Emmett

-Você tem certeza que eu vou passar os caras do The Black Cullen sem pedir autografo? –perguntou a menininha

-Sim. –respondeu Jasper

-Não!

-Bella, sobe nas minhas costas. –ordenou Edward

-Porque?

-Sobe!

Eu subi nas suas costas.

-Corre! –gritou Emmett

Eles correram ate o ultimo Outlet.

-Agente pulou 97 Outlets... –chorou Alice

-Agente não vai voltar! –disse Emmett

-Ai, que colar lindo! –disse Alice dando pulinhos ate um colar que tinha uma pedra de topázio enorme.

-Alice, deve ser muito caro. –disse Gabrielle

-O que? Meu 14ª cartão de credito esta pronto par ser usado. –disse ela

-Há há! Eu ouvi! Você já gastou 13 cartões! –gritou Fred.

Todos olharam para gente.

-Oi, Samantha, poderiam me dar um autografo?

-Porque não? –eu me perguntei

Eu peguei a caneta e escrevi Bella com a minha letra de garrancho.

Edward escreveu seu nome com sua letra perfeita.

Emmett escrever seu nome com sua letra... Estranha.

Alice fez seu nome com o colar na mão, sua letra é delicada.

Jasper escreveu com sua letra de emo

Fred escreveu com sua letra normal

Gabrielle escreveu com sua letra redondinha.

-Tem mais alguém? –perguntei

-Se a Rosalie estivesse aqui teria... –disse Emmett

-Rosalie de novo Emmett? –perguntou Edward

-Muito obrigado. –disse a menina

Alice apareceu com mais uma sacola.

-Quem tem mais espaço?

-A Bella –disse Emmett

Realmente eu não carregava nada

Alice deu um suspiro.

-Acho que acabou, depois de nove horas comprando –vamos para o Hotel.

-Minhas costas Bella. –disse Edward

Eu subi nas costas saíram correndo ate o hotel que não ficava tao longe.

-Vamos separar as sacolas disse Alice –no quarto dela

-Isso é presente de natal né Alice?

-Não... Presente de viagem.O de natal eu vou lá em Nova York com meu Jasper para carregar.

Sentei no sofá que ficava do lado da cama.

Alice pegou a primeira sacola.

-Esse presente é para mim! –disse ela pegando o segundo –Esse é para o Emmett.

Ele pegou e abriu, era uma camisa escrita _Eu sou o grandalhão da família. _-Ele pareceu gostar –Legal! –disse ele

Alice pegou a terceira sacola.

-Esse é da Bella.

Eu peguei a sacola e abri, Era uma blusa escrita _Sou a humana da família._

Cada pessoa havia seis sacolas e eu uma, ou seja 31 sacolas, só? Deve ter mais de um presente em uma mesma sacola...

Alice pegou outra sacola.

-Para o Edward.

Era uma blusa cheia de sangue escrita _I'm a Vampire cool _

Ele riu.

Alice pegou outra sacola

-Jasper! –disse ela

Era uma blusa escrita _Eu já fui em um show do Simple plane mas minha namorada não gostou _Ele riu também,

Alice pegou outra sacola

-Gabrielle

Era uma blusa escrita _ Show da Avril ai vou eu _Gabrielle amava a Avril.

Ela realmente gostou

Alice pegou outra sacola

-Fred

Era uma blusa escrita _Ta olhando o que?_

-Para mim!

Era uma blusa escrita _Cuidado estou aqui em baixo_ era uma blusa para baixinhas como ela.

Alice pegou outra sacola.

-Jasper!

Era um papel escrito algo, não dava para ler.

-Fundo falço. –disse ele pegando a sacola e retirando o fundo e pegou um CD.

-C*ralho! –disse ele – é o CD do Simple Plane autografado!

Legal O__o

Alice pegou outra sacola

-Bella

Era um CD também

-Ahhh! –eu gritei – é o CD dos Jonas Brothers não sei como agradecer!

-Casa com o Edward. –disse ela sorrindo

-Claro, seja sua vontade. –eu disse

Eu beijei Edward, ele nem sabia o que eu tava fazendo mais tava tão fascinada com o CD que eu fiz isso como comemoração.

Alice pegou outra sacola.

-Fred

Era uma caixa enorme e abriu.

-C*ralho! A coleção enteira do Harry Potter em livro e em filme! Brigado Alice!

-Sua mamãe –disse ela sorrindo

Alice pegou outra sacola

-Gaby

Era um CD todinho rosa.

-OMG! OMJ, OMSA (Oh My Santa Avril) O CD da Avril autografado!

Percebi uma coisa, Quando o Jasper ganhou o CD eu também ganhei, quando eu ganhei a camisa todo mundo ganhou, Mas não sei qual é a banda favorita de Edward...

Alice pegou outra sacola.

-Edward

-Que legal! –disse ele –O CD do McFly.

-Voce gosta deles não é? –perguntou Alice

-Eu gosto da musica deles.

Alice pegou outra sacola

-Emmett

-Maneiro –Disse ele –O CD de Hanna Montana o filme...

-Eu ouvi aquele seu sonho Emmett

-VOCE OUVIU? Quer saber... MUNDO EU GOSTO DE HANNA MONTANA! EU VEJO ZAPIN ZONE TODO DIA NA DISNEY CHANEL PARA VER ELA! ! ! E EU ADIMITO AQUELE DIA QUE EU FUI COMPRAR PAO EU FUI VER O FILME DELA TA BOM?

-Ta... –disse Edward

Emmett se revelou...

Alice pegou outra sacola...

_**E foi assim pro resto do dia, espero que tenham gostado,A Bella ganhou o colar de Topázio porque a Alice havia ganhado mais que ela, para ficar igual para todo ganharam coisas para fazer o programa deles, que quando eles chegarem em casa de novo eles vão usar, e agora o mundo vai mudar com a revelação do Emmett *---***_


	17. A ilha do Harry Potter

_XVII –A Ilha Do Harry Potter_

_[Bella]_

É hoje! É hoje! é hoje! A ilha do Harry Potter na Universal. _**N/A:Essa ilha na Universal vão lançar ano que vem la tem tudo ate a escola! Ah! Eu quero ir la!!**_

-Bella? –disse Edward –Acorde, são 9:00

Eu imediatamente acordei.

-Vamos la comer café da manha. –eu disse

Eu peguei meu colar que a Alice me deu ontem, ela ficou feliz em ter se livrado dele, não combinou com uma blusa branca de manga e uma calca Jeans sinza e coloquei um arco preto no meu correndo para tomar café da manha.

Edward estava la, impecavelmente me esperando, com uma blusa branca também e uma calça jeans azul, seu cabelo estava como o do Cedrico.

-Edward, estamos combinando de novo... –eu disse

-Eu sei. –disse ele.

Peguei so um pouco de cereal e comi o mais depressa possível, e fui para o quarto de Alice.

-Estão prontos? –perguntei

-Bella! –gritou Emmett –é hoje!

Ele apareceu, ele estava com uma blusa branca e uma calca preta.

-Porque ta todo mundo vestindo blusa branca?

-Porque é o uniforme, la agente so vai comprar a gravate e o suéter com o escudo da sua torre lembra?

-Ah, sim, e as varinhas?

-Agente compra lá também.

Fred apareceu

- É hoje! –disse ele

-Em qual livro voce esta?

-Quarto

-Já?

-Eu leio muito rápido, e vi também ontem o quarto filme, com o Edward, ele riu muito quando aparecia o Cedrico.

Jasper chegou com os mesmos trajes de todo mundo Blusa branca e calca Jeans.

Gabrielle bateu na ?Blusa branca e calca Jeans

- É hoje! –disse ela

- É hoje –eu disse

Nos duas começamos a pular.

Alice os mesmos trajes.

Descemos, pegamos um Táxi para a Universal.E finalmente...Estávamos lá, em frente da porta para a ilha.

-Pronta Bells? –perguntou Edward

-OMHP, to sim meu Cedrico.

Emmett abriu a porta com um leve emporrao.

Entramos na grande ilha, eu vi de tudo, a loja WW a casa dos Weasleys e ate Hogwarts.

-A onde vamos primeiro? –perguntei

-WW –respondeu Fred.

Entramos nela, era idêntica com que descrevia no filme e no o uniforme e vesti, todos fizeram isso, todos nos também compramos a varinha, comprei um livro com todos os feitiços, Edward comprou a taca do torneio tribruxo, que o Cedrico não comprou o óculos da Luna, Gabrielle comprou o maravilhoso vestido da Hermione, que com o meu colar ficaria impecavelmente quase tão bonita como a Rosalie, que se ela usa ce esse vestido, ela entraria para o Guines 2010, Emmett comprou o quite de matar aula, Fred comprou a capa da invisibilidade, Jasper comprou felixfelicios.

-Acho que já compramos muito. –murmurei

-Também acho. –disse Edward

-Vamos para Hogwarts! –disse Emmett

-Vamos! –disse Fred

Saímos correndo em direção a escola, entramos, lá estava um monte de gente ou melhor um monte de bruxos, acho que todo mundo antes de entrar no castelo passou na loja WW

-A câmera esta comigo pode começar o programa? –perguntou Alice

-Pode - disse Emmett entrando no foco da câmera, ele me puxou e nos dois ficamos na câmera quando veio Fred e agora estávamos nos três, os viciados em Harry Potter

-Oi! –eu disse dando a saudação. –Adivinha onde estamos?

Alice mando todo mundo ficar do lado do outro que ela ia subir em um lugar alto para todo mundo dizer o subiu em um banco e conseguimos o efeito, estávamos ainda fora da escola, estávamos no quintal, dava para ver a escola perfeitamente.

-Hogwarts! –todos nos gritamos Alice filmou um pouco da escola sem tirar agente do vídeo.

Ela pulou novamente no chão.

-Bem, vindo, somos bruxos como você já deve ter percebido. –disse Emmett

-Vamos entrar na escola –disse Fred

Alice filmou o Edward eu cheguei perto dele

-Ele não é a cara do Cedrico? –perguntei para o publico

-Parece que eu tive mais sorte do que ele –disse Edward levantando a taca.

Quando me dei conta Gabrielle me chamava da porta de Hogwarts.

Saímos correndo.

-Onde vamos primeiro? –perguntei

-Vamos na torre da Grifinoria

-Vamos! –disse

Corremos para o banheiro as escadas mágicas, elas realmente mexiam, e eu fiquei tonta com elas. Eu subi em uma escada e Emmett em outra, Gabrielle em outra e Fred em ávamos divididos, apenas Jasper, Alice e Edward ficaram ali no meio.

-Emmett! É por aqui! –eu gritei

-Não, ai é a Sonserina!

-Aqui é a Grifinoria gente! –gritou Gabrielle

-Gabi, gente é aqui!

-Vamos subir para ver quem esta certo! –eu disse

Emmett subiu, eu também, dei de cara com a Lufa-Lufa, Gabrielle deu com a Cornival, Fred deu na Soncerina e Emmett na Grifinoria.

-Eu dizendo –gritou Emmett sai correndo e segui Emmett

-Qual é a senha? –perguntou Alice com a câmera

-Bomba de chocolate –disse Emmett

A mulher gorda deixou nos entrarmos, dentro é muito bonito, tudo é dourado e achou as escadas para os dormitó e ele entramos fui no dormitório feminino junto com Alice.

-Aqui é a onde as meninas ficam. –eu disse sentando na cama -

Saímos da li, Emmett estava sentado no sofá olhando a olhou para a câmera.

-O iCarly tem aquela tela verde, agente vai no lugar real, sem tela verde, eu posso provar isso, olhe –Ele retirou um livro da estante e colocou no lugar novamente.

Depois fomos no corujal, e na casa do Hegrit.

Já esta tarde, são 18:40 Alice havia desligado a câmera.

-O parque esta quase fechando vamos embora –disse Edward

-Eu não quero! –fiz pirraça.

-Vamos, agente volta mais outro dia.

-Amanha? –perguntei

-Não, outro dia como, ano que vem.

-Não. –disse

-Vou ter que te levar? –perguntou ele

-Vai –eu disse saindo correndo

Nem deu para aproveitar ele me pegou e pois em suas saiu andando por Hogwarts, deu para aproveitar bem, para ir de um lugar ao outro passamos pelos lugares, bem que Alice filmou tudo, vou ter como lembrança, _O dia em que eu fui em Hogwarts._Passamos por todos os novo.

Emmett se segurou no salgueiro lutador e disse:

-Eu não saio deste lugar

-Sai sim –Disse Edward

-Eu quero morar aqui

Jasper o puxou ate o salgueiro virar.

-Emmett você vai cortar o salgueiro! Pare! –eu gritei

-Pena que eu não posso soltar você, Bella. –resmungou Edward –Fred puxe o Emmett!

Fred era forte, mas ele pequeno, essa era a primeira vez que ele ajudava em uma coisa que o Emmett faz, ele é um "recém" criado, eles são muito fortes e rápidos.

Fred puxou Jasper que puxava Emmett que se segurava no Salgueiro.

-Alice! –ordenou Edward

-Não precisa –Gabrielle disse se aproximando de Emmett –Porque vocês não fazem apenas isso? –ela passou a mão nos dedos do Emmett soltando e jogando os três no chão.

Jasper pulou em direção a Emmett e o segurou.

-Você não vai sair! –disse ele

-Vou sim, eu vou morar aqui para sempre –disse ele

-Não vai!

-Vou sim! –disse ele se libertando de Jasper

Ele saiu correndo que nem um doido.

-E agora –perguntou Edward

-Vamos o deixar ele ai. –eu disse

-Porque? –perguntou Edward

-Quando a Rosalie voltar!

-Boa idéia! –disse Edward saindo da ilha

-Hei? –gritou Emmett quando estávamos no meio da ponte –Voces não vão me perseguir não?

-Não –gritou Edward

-Poxa, ta...-Ele disse voltando para o castelo

Continuamos a andar, na verdade o Edward, porque eu estava em suas costas.

Chamamos um Táxi.E fomos para o Hotel.

-Tem um beneficio do Emmett estar lá, para agente o visitar... –eu disse

-Mas ele vai fazer um clã, na Universal! -disse Edward

-Imagina, da que a sete anos, um monte de vampiros la...

-O clã Universal –disse Edward

**FLASH GO:**

_Depois de sete anos do dia em que eu Emmett Cullen fiquei aqui na ilha do Harry Potter que agora dei o nome de Harry Potter , esse é o nome dês de quando o Edward esteve aqui, a que eu dei foi "clã da Universal" o clã tem cinco vampiros, Eu, Rosalie, Megan que tem o dom de levitar as coisas,ela tem cabelo liso castanho escuro. Jerrye que tem o dom de fazer as coisas virarem ouro, prata, bronze e o que ele quiser,ele tem cabelo Curto castanho e a Ivone que tem cabelo preto. não tem dom, eles chegaram aqui de um jeito estranho, Jerrye era do clã Volturi, que nesses sete anos cresceram, ele era casado com uma humana Ivone que antes de virar vampira teve uma filha com Jerrye que é a Megan, Eles moravam aqui em Orlando eles ouviram falar no meu clã, e vieram morar aqui.A nossa casa nem é tão enorme, ela não é grande, ela fica no meio da floresta proibida, ninguém vai lá, ela tem dois quartos, ela é pequena e redondinha, não tem uma cozinha nem nada, tem um sofá que ocupa a maior parte dela e com uma lareira, agente nem usa ela, só quando os seguranças vão revistar o parque._

_Estávamos em 2016, o parque havia crescido, não tinha muitas noticias de Edward e de Bella, e muito menos do TBC, na verdade do TBC eu tinha, eu via todos os dias, continuava engraçado, mas sem minhas atrapalhadas ficava menos engraç que estou sendo sinsero..._

**THE END **

Eu ri

-Bella? Bella? –perguntava Edward com todo mundo do lado, menos Emmett

-O que houve? –perguntei

-Eu que pergunto

-Parece que você saiu de si mesma –disse Fred

-Serio?

-Aham... –disse Gabrielle

Acho que o Flash Go foi longo de mais.

-Acho melhor deixar o Emmett.

-Porque?

-Ele vai ter um clã de cinco pessoas, ele Rosalie, Magan, Jerrye e vão morar no fundo da floresta em uma casa minúscula...

-Bella? –Edward me interrompeu –Da onde você esta inventando isso?

-Da que á sete anos.

-Bella, você não lê o futuro, foi um sonho –disse Edward.

-Eu tenho certeza.

Ele passou a mão no meu cabelo

-Acredita em mim –pedi

_**Esse capitulo foi pequeno, Poor Emmett, vai ficar ai, mas, ele vai (ou não) voltar não (se) (Eu vou) vou deixar o piadista ir embora. (ou talvez sim) Por favor, mandem **__**Rewires**__**!!!**_


End file.
